The darkness of the Cherry Tree
by rosa.negra.c
Summary: Sasuke al ser encontrado por Naruto, Sai, Kakashi y el escuadrón Ambu, "vuelve" a la aldea, siendo todos sorprendidos por el cambio radical en Konoha, convertida en ciudad,y en Sakura/-Te vas porque quiero que escapes de este infierno-/-¿Qué sucedió con mi dulce niña?-pregunto la mujer-se ah ido-/Tú alma puede morir, tus sueños pueden hacerlo, pero el amor jamás/SasuSaku-.
1. Welcome to Konoha, welcome to your hell

_Hola a todos! Hoy estoy aquí con un proyecto nuevo :3 _

_Espero que a todos les guste n.n & puedan dejarme alguna opinión al finalizar su lectura *w*_

**_Algunas aclaraciones:_**

_1\. Sé que desde Boruto existe una modernización "lógica" de Konoha, pero aquí en la historia se hizo por otros motivos y de otra forma, haciendo de la aldea casi una ciudad._

_2\. Esta historia esta escrita antes de la Cuarta Guerra & después de la muerte de nuestro Itachi :c [La edad de nuestros protagonistas ronda los 16]_

_3\. La historia tendrá temas bastantes delicados como la bulimia, el maltrato, entre otros. _

_ é a Zero Kiryuu como uno de los protagonistas (en cuanto a físico :3)_

_5\. Habrán frases **"Sasuke-Kun" **que harán referencia a una especie de voz o narrador omnipotente haciendo referencia a ciertas situaciones. _

_._

_._

**_Espero realmente que les guste esta nueva historia_**

**_Disfruten su lectura_**

**_Nos leemos abajo :3_**

_._

_._

* * *

**Prologo****: **

**Welcome to Konoha, welcome to your hell**

Hacía dos años que Tsunade había mandado un escuadrón en la búsqueda de Sasuke y compañía. Aquella vez había ordenado explícitamente a Naruto, Sai y Kakashi partir junto a los Anbus de la aldea, más Sakura había sido exiliada de aquella misión.

A pesar de la fortaleza de la ojijade, Tsunade estaba totalmente preocupada por su alumna, hacía poco los padres de la Haruno habían fallecido en un fenómeno natural fuera de las manos de cualquier ninja, cosa que había hundido a la pelirrosa en una profunda tristeza. Debido a esto, y ante la total molestia de la muchacha, Tsunade dejo a Sakura en la aldea.

Durante ese tiempo muchas cosas habían ocurrido en Konoha, uno de los portales más secretos y ocultos por el mundo shinnobi había sido descubierto, haciendo que muchos aldeanos y visitantes cruzarán aquel portal encontrándose de cerca con el Universo alterno a ellos; ciudades, lujos, tradiciones, un mundo totalmente nuevo ante los ojos de cualquiera.

Pero eso no había sido todo, la aldea Oculta entre las Hojas también había sido totalmente modernizada, pues no solo los aldeanos habían cruzado el portal, sino que también ciudadanos del Mundo Alterno, la mayoría de Londres y países vecinos, al inicio Tsunade y el consejo habían estado asustados del giro que su sociedad daba, pero poco a poco la aldea se veía modernizada y cambiada, siendo un lugar turístico para muchos otros ninjas de las diferentes aldeas. Aun así, las cosas también tenían sus contra, vándalos y criminales del tipo común en una sociedad como Londres habían cruzado también, ahora no tan solo se combatía con ninjas, sino también con criminales y armas que poco a poco se debían conocer.

Había sido un arduo trabajo, el controlar a cada nuevo habitante, el aprender de ambos mundos, el conocer nuevas tradiciones, comidas, vestimentas, trabajos y lugares, la aldea ahora contaba con Universidades y hospitales modernizados, zoológicos y escuelas normales, así como con armamentos básicos como pistolas y armas del mundo "normal", existían profesores de materias comunes y un sinfín de posibilidades para realizarse dentro de Konoha; modelos, artistas, empresarios, entre otros. Lo único estable era la autoridad y la forma de manejar la aldea.

.

.

Era común ver que muchos ninjas, además de tener sus misiones iniciaran esta vida que la aldea ahora les proporcionaba, pues, además de todo, ahora la economía era un factor relevante, siendo una aldea con más habitantes. Ahora, además del dinero común utilizado en Konoha, también se utilizaba el dólar, y desde el Universo Alterno Konoha había entrado al Mercado Mundial, así como a la Wall Street del Mundo común.

Las cosas para algunos de los shinnobis de la aldea también se habían transformado, siendo siempre shinnobis renombrados para las distintas misiones, pero con un nuevo camino; Ino Yamanaka, además de trabajar en el Nuevo Hospital de Konoha se había inscrito en la Universidad para estudiar Diseño, además de trabajar como modelo de una potente marca dentro de la aldea. Hinata, por su parte se había integrado a la Universidad, finalmente había encontrado otro camino, estudiando publicidad, trabajando en una potente empresa multinacional, y ahora, multiuniversal. Tenten había decidido integrarse al mundo laboral como una mini empresaria en el rubro de las armas, por lo que se había integrado a estudiar marcketing.

En cuanto a los varones, Rock Lee trabajaba dentro de un centro deportivo, siendo ayudante de un entrenador reconocido, además de estudiar para convertirse, él mismo en un académico reconocido, Kiba había encontrado su rubro como veterinario, por lo que estudiaba para poder lograr su meta, además de ser ayudante en una de las clínicas veterinarias más importantes de la Nueva Konoha. Neji, en cambio, había encontrado un empleo dentro de gran empresa encargada de la economía multinacional, por lo que había decidido estudiar Economía. Chouji había encontrado empleo como ayudante de cocina en un nuevo restaurant de comida italiana, por lo que había decido darse una oportunidad en el ámbito gastronómico. Shino había logrado encontrar personas interesadas en los bichos, por lo que sin dudarlo había decidido entrar a estudiar entomología, y finalmente, Shikamaru, en contra de todo pronóstico había encontrado empleo en una biblioteca, mientras estudiaba ingeniería en construcción.

En cuanto a la Haruno, Sakura, además de trabajar en el Hospital de la aldea, se había inscrito para estudiar la medicina convencional en la Universidad, además de introducirse en el mundo del espectáculo como bailarina, cantante y actriz, habiendo alcanzado durante estos años un nivel importante en cuanto a singles y espectáculos. Ahora no tan solo era reconocida como la discípula de una Sennin, sino también por su encanto, belleza, voz y talento.

Pero a veces, las cosas, no eran como se pintaban. A veces, el dolor causaba situaciones peores de lo que el mundo sabía, eso la ojijade lo entendía, y su entorno, pese a todo, había logrado notar ese cambio en ella.

Sakura ahora vivía en una de las nuevas construcciones de Konoha, un edificio, uno de los más caros y hermosos del lugar, su departamento era enorme, a pesar de vivir sola había logrado una suite en el edificio. El lugar era maravilloso, pero frío, los colores se basaban en tonalidades negras y blancas, a pesar de ser un estilo hermoso para muchos, ella misma sabía que ese lugar no era su esencia. Así como tampoco su estilo de ropa, como muchos, había decidido vestir de manera común, pero Sakura ya no era la misma, había logrado subir una montaña hacia la fama, inclusive en el mundo alterno, por lo que su vestir era un estilo totalmente renovado.

.

.

Tsunade estaba en su oficina observando por el ventanal, Konoha era distinta, ahora además de ver casas, su rostro y alguno que otro aldeano podía ver edificios, gentío caminando rápidamente y diversos anuncios. En uno de ellos estaba Sakura, junto con Ino, sabía perfectamente que la Yamanaka era modelo de varias marcas y líneas reconocidas, y que Sakura estaba subiendo a la fama prontamente por su talento musical.

Una parte de ella estaba feliz de ver como la Haruno estaba consiguiendo todo lo que se proponía, más había algo dentro de ella que la perturbaba.

-Lady Tsunade-hablo Shizune entrando por la puerta. La ojimiel le miro- Llego una nota de Kakashi

La mujer tomo la nota leyéndole-Hn, vienen en camino Shizune, es posible que esta misma tarde lleguen- hablo mirando a la ojinegra- Con Taka-susurro.

-¿Cree que ya se enteraron de la nueva Konoha?-pregunto ella- ¿Sobre todos?

-Supongo que es algo que se comenta en todas las Naciones- hablo la ojimiel sentándose- Tan solo espero que Naruto logre recuperar a Sakura.

.

.

_**(Sakura Pov's)**_

Estaba en mi habitación observando la televisión, era mi día libre en el Hospital y como es sábado no tenía clases en la Universidad. Todo era extraño ahora en Konoha, o la nueva Konoha como se le llamaba desde el otro lado del portal.

Desde que se inició este cambio mi vida había tomado tintes diferentes, había decidido despejar mi mente de Sasuke y todo lo que pudiese recordármelo, llegando a ser una bailarina en un teatro, cantante con uno que otro single y elevando mi fama. Los lujos venían de la mano con eso.

Pero no importaba, siempre llegaba el día en el calendario donde miraba la fecha. Ni Naruto, ni Sai ni Kakashi habían vuelto, menos Sasuke, y a pesar de que la Sakura que ahora soy no se compara en nada con la muchacha enamorada de Sasuke, parte de él hacía que mi corazón continuará latiendo, y eso, eso me repugnaba.

Al tocar mis mejillas sentí lagrimas caer, decidida me levante y lave mi rostro- Otra vez no Sasuke-fruncí mi ceño al mirarme al espejo. La muchachita que anhelaba verlo había muerto. Ahora era una persona fría y arrogante, había decidido ser ambiciosa. Los cuentos de Hadas no existen, mucho menos el príncipe, yo había decidido quemarme y arder con el dragón.

.

.

Naruto, Sai, Kakashi y el escuadrón habían encontrado a Hebi muy lejos de Konoha, en una guarida, pero para sorpresa de ellos, al llegar no hubo combate, Sasuke y el resto estaban mal heridos tras una batalla que habían tenido con alguno que otro criminal.

El pelinegro había sido reacio a hablar sobre aquello, y aunque para Naruto eso estaba bien, Sai era alguien que dudaba de aquello, no lograba distinguir en qué pero sentía que el Uchiha escondía algo, y no era para menos, estaban siendo llevados a la aldea, y pese la felicidad de Naruto, él no lograba dilucidar lo que sentía respecto la facilidad del asunto.

-Parece que es cierto lo de tu aldea, eh- hablo el peliceleste de pronto mirando edificios sobresalientes a lo lejos.

Naruto, Kakashi y Sai observaron- ¿Qué demonios?-susurro Naruto sorprendido. Lo único que quería era correr a los brazos de la ojijade y poder decirle que su misión y promesa había sido cumplida.

Sasuke miro lo alto de los edificios, aunque su rostro inexpresivo no demostrara nada, estaba tan o más sorprendido que el resto- Al parecer los rumores eran ciertos- hablo Karin- Konoha si ha sido modernizada.

Mientras seguían caminando el Uchiha más se sumergía en sus pensamientos, su venganza seguiría en pie, lograría recuperar la confianza de muchos y cuando pudiese daría el golpe por dentro. Por otra parte se cuestionaba dónde estaba la molesta de su ex compañera, era extraño para él no verla en esa misión. Naruto se posiciono a su lado con una sonrisa- Me alegra que hayas decidido volver, Teme- hablo mirándole con sinceridad.

El Uchiha no respondió y solo miro al pelirrubio ¿Cuán tonto podía llegar a ser? Se preguntaba a sí mismo- Usurantonkachi-susurro.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada a reportarse, todos quedaron anonadados con el gentío que había, así como la forma de vestir de las personas-¿Esa no es la fea?-pregunto Sai observando un gran cartel-Con Ino-susurro. Ambas modelaban ropa.

-Sakura-Chan-susurro Naruto agitando el brazo para mirar uno de los anuncios, era una pantalla donde se mostraban millones de anuncios, y ahí en el mostraban a Sakura cantar junto con otra mujer, las imágenes eran como un tráiler anunciando el estreno del video.

Kakashi estaba impactado, así como Sasuke, que al ver el gran cambio de Konoha uno y millones de cuestionamientos se venían a su mente, siendo el más repetitivo el ¿Qué demonios pasó con esa molestia?

"_**Bienvenidos a su infierno…Sasuke-Kun"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Chan~_

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les ah gustado?_

_Díganme que tal por favor :c _

_Espero realmente les guste & me dejen alguna opinión. _

_Abrazos. _

_Mila :3 _


	2. Cuentos de Hadas, El maldito Dragón

_Hola :D He venido a traerles un nuevo capítulo de este nuevo Fanfics. Espero les agrade. Disculpen los cortito. _

_Quiero aclarar que, si bien la Universidad tiene personas entre 18 años hacia arriba-Al menos en mi país- Debido a que en Konoha no existían las escuelas normales nuestros ninjas han entrado directamente a la Universidad. _

_Aunque si alguno desea que reconsidere las edades de los protagonistas lo podría hacer, reconsiderando el tiempo en que ocurrió todo n.n [Ustedes deciden]_

_Otra cosa, desde ya advierto si Sasuke u otro personaje queda Ooc en los capítulos. Trataré, trataré de mantener las personalidades. _

_Recordar también, que es un Fics que contendrá temáticas fuertes a medida que avance la historia _

_Ahhh y por último [lo siento por tanto aviso ._.' ] Si por casualidad alguien de por aquí lee Entre Dos Mundos, aviso que el capítulo esta en construcción. Me ha costado mucho poder escribir el capítulo y continuar con el hilo conductor de la historia (sin mentir he escrito unas siete veces la primera hoja, luego la borro, lo dejo por un tiempo y así...Lo siento a quienes leen)_

_Bueno, Bueno, sin mucho más que agregar espero Disfruten este capítulo_

_._

_._

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Cuentos de Hadas: El maldito dragón**

El grupo recién llegado a Konoha caminaba entre todo el gentío, sintiéndose extraños al ver como las personas caminaban con ropa totalmente diferente-¿Qué mierda sucedió aquí?-pregunto Naruto.

Al llegar a la Torre se encaminaron a la oficina de la Hokague, tras un golpe, la puerta se abrió y observaron a Tsunade y Shizune mirarles- Kakashi- saludo con una sonrisa, para mirar a Taka de manera seria.

-¡Vieja!- saludo el pelirrubio.

-Naruto- respondió ella frunciendo el ceño- Pasaré por alto lo de vieja, para la próxima te mandaré a lamer cada roca que quede en la aldea ¿Me escuchaste?-preguntó siniestramente.

El pelirrubio asintió, mientras Kakashi se carcajeaba- Lady Tsunade-hablo-Si me permite…

-Hmp, Kakashi, ya sé lo que quieres saber- hablo- Pero antes-observo al grupo- Uchiha, me ha sorprendido de tu venida hacia Konoha, además de su…facha-hablo mirándoles. Sus trajes estaban totalmente sucios y ensangrentados debido a su última batalla- ¿Qué es lo que realmente deseas, Uchiha?

-Hmp- Sasuke la observo seriamente- He decidido volver a la aldea con mi nuevo grupo, Tsunade-respondió secamente- Nuestra última batalla nos dejó mal heridos y no tuve opción-siseo

La mujer miró a Naruto, quien asentía levemente, mientras Sai y Kakashi solo levantaban los hombros restándole importancia- ¿Sabes que Konoha te condena por desertor?-preguntó ella. Él solo asintió- Hmp, estarán bajo vigilancia Uchiha- sentencio- Que no te engañe la aldea, ahora más que nunca estaré pendiente de ti.

-¿Qué hará, Lady Tsunade?-preguntó, esta vez Shizune

-Sabes muy bien lo que haré Shizune- hablo secamente- avísale tú-Todos le observaban incognitos- Por la tarde sabrán-aclaró- Kakashi, Naruto, estarán a cargo de Uchiha y compañía. Lo demás lo sabrán más tarde.

Tsunade les dio la espalda, mientras su ceño se fruncía al observar la gran imagen de Sakura e Ino. Esperaba que ellos trajeran de vuelta a su alumna- Respecto a Konoha- hablo- Durante el tiempo que no estuvieron se descubrió un portal hacia el Mundo Alterno, muchos shinnobis cruzaron y viceversa. Hoy en día Konoha aparece dentro de los lugares turísticos de aquel mundo, así como en Wall Street, entramos a su economía mundial- añadió- Ahora hay Universidades, Colegios, empresas, Zoológicos y todo lo inimaginable. Existen cantidades de alimentos, así como tradiciones y vestimentas nuevas.

-Todo se ha modernizado- añadió Shizune-Incluso Hospitales, edificios, casas- dijo señalando por la ventana- Es como una ciudad del Universo Alterno. Lo único que se ha mantenido es como se dirige Konoha.

Naruto observaba por la ventana, tratando de asimilar las palabras de ambas mujeres. Estaba desconcertado, aquella villa donde creció ya no era la misma y eso le asustaba. Sasuke, por su parte se debatía mentalmente, al parecer sería mucho más difícil destruir Konoha, además ¿Qué era eso de un portal? ¿Por qué diablos jamás lo supo antes? Esas preguntas le atormentaban la mente, más lo que lo mantenía aún más tenso era saber por aquella molesta, solo por curiosidad, claro.

-¿Y Sakura-Chan?-al fin la pregunta que Sasuke esperaba- ¿El resto? ¿Qué ha pasado con ellos?

Tsunade fijo la mirada nuevamente en aquella pictografía de su alumna- Ya lo verás Naruto- respondió secamente sorprendiendo a los presentes- Shizune los llevará al Hospital.

-Hai-respondieron todos.

.

.

Cuando llegaron al Hospital, Naruto, Sai, Kakashi e inclusive Sasuke se sorprendieron ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Hasta automóviles y ambulancias habían visto caminando hacia el lugar. Al entrar la tecnología era algo evidente- Hoy en día existen Ninjas médicos, pero también médicos convencionales- aclaró la mujer pelinegra.

-¿Quién nos atenderá, Shizune?-preguntó el peliplateado

-Sakura-respondió Shizune mirándoles- Avisaré a recepción para que se comuniquen a su oficina.

Después de unos minutos la voz de una mujer resonó en todo el lugar-"Doctora Haruno tiene pacientes"- Shizune sonrío y guío a los muchachos durante un largo pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta número 7.

Sakura abrió la puerta y observo a la pelinegra quien la saludo- Shizune… ¿Qué…?

La ojijade tenía su cabello unos centímetros más debajo de sus hombros, vestía un vestido y unas sandalias cómodas, más su delantal blanco hacía que su ropa pasará desapercibida.

-¡Sakura-Chan!-gritó Naruto abrazándole. Sakura abrió sus ojos, mientras giraba en los brazos del pelirrubio- Hemos regresado Sakura-Chan y mira, vino Sasuke-Teme

Apenas la muchacha tocó el suelo observo a su alrededor…No podía ser cierto, estaba ahí, frente a ella. Sus ojos, su cabello, su mirada, era Sasuke, era Naruto, ahí estaban. Su corazón latió rápidamente-Naruto- hablo mirándole. Quería abrazarlo, quería…pero no pudo, una sonrisa forzada se asomó en ella

-Fea-hablo, esta vez Sai mirándole. Él sabía perfectamente que aquella sonrisa era falsa- ¿A mí no me saludas?

-Sai, Kakashi- saludo mirándoles.

Ambos se miraron entre sí. Sasuke frunció su ceño y Naruto se rascó la nuca extrañado- Sakura-interrumpió la pelinegra, entendiendo la situación- Sasuke vuelve a la aldea junto con Taka-señaló- Lady Tsunade necesita un chequeo-señalo.

-Bien- hablo la ojijade- Gracias Shizune, Bien Uchiha, supongo que eres el primero ¿no?

Sin decir palabra el pelinegro siguió a la muchacha. Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo se sentaron en los asientos del pasillo. La pelirroja no lograba contener en su mirada la rabia que sentía por aquella chiquilla de cabello rosa, había escuchado durante todo el viaje de ella, y por más que conociera a Sasuke, algo le incomodaba. Juugo y Suigetsu solo esperaban sin decir palabra, más tampoco concordaban las historias de aquellos ninjas con la pelirrosa que habían visto.

-Shizune-hablo Kakashi-Dime la verdad ¿Qué sucedió con Sakura?

La mujer observo a los tres hombres que miraban sus ojos expectantes, buscando respuestas, pero habían cosas que ni ella, ni nadie lograba comprender- Kakashi, Sakura ella ya no es la misma- hablo bajando la mirada- Hoy en día Sakura es una reconocida médica, además de estar estudiando como el resto de sus compañeros en la Universidad es una estrella, es una cantante reconocida, no solo aquí, sino en el mundo alterno, es modelo, actriz, bailarina. Ha logrado formar una carrera, hoy en día vive en uno de los Edificios más caros de todo Konoha.

Naruto abrió la boca tratando de responder algo, más no podía decir palabra. Sai fruncía constantemente su ceño buscando respuestas y Kakashi miró a Shizune totalmente serio- Tsunade quiere que Sasuke y su equipo quede bajo su cargo ¿no? Quiere que vivamos con ella

La ojinegra sonrió tristemente- Lady Tsunade tiene la esperanza de que ustedes logren dar con la verdadera Sakura- aclaro mirándoles- Hoy mismo Sakura tiene un espectáculo, ahí Lady Tsunade hablará con ella.

Kakashi suspiro pesadamente, mientras Naruto maldecía bajo la mirada preocupada de Sai-No tú, Sakura-Chan-susurro.

.

.

.

Dentro de la consulta la ojijade observaba al Uchiha mientras anotaba ciertas cosas-Necesito que te quites la parte de arriba- hablo mirándole seria. Sasuke estaba totalmente sorprendido, jamás hubiese pensado que aquella muchachita que él dejo en una banca podría mirarle con tanto… ¿repudio?

-¿No saludas, Sa-ku-ra?-preguntó divertido- Supongo que el show no durará mucho tiempo- hablo con su voz gruesa, mientras sacaba su parte superior.

-Vaya Uchiha-respondió mirándole- No sabía que hablabas tanto, recuéstate- indico, mientras sus manos emanaban chakra- Tienes algunos hematomas y parte de una costilla rota- hablo de manera seria- te curaré enseguida y te dejaré un analgésico.

-Hmp- asintió- Me sorprendes, al parecer tu papel de indiferente será algo duradero-sus palabras fueron llenas de veneno, mientras sus ojos se posaban en ella.

La muchacha paró de escribir y le miro. Sus jades se escurecieron peligrosamente- Y al parecer tu faceta de victima continuara ¿no, Uchiha?-preguntó mordaz, mientras sacaba la receta- ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? No lloraré por ti, para de creer en eso.

-Que yo sepa eso era lo que hacías- respondió venenosamente, haciendo que la muchacha frunciera su ceño.

-Oh, por favor-siseo ella dándole la espalda, mientras dejaba sus cosas en el escritorio- Lo siento si esto te duele- hablo burlona- Pero te recuerdo Uchiha que fuiste tú quien jodió todo-Sasuke apretó los labios y sus ónixs se posaron en los jades de la chica- Pero tranquilo Uchiha, no eres quien me rompió el corazón, no- aclaró-No te odio, pero tampoco sigo enamorada de ti. Ahora, ¿puedes marcharte? Tengo más pacientes que atender.

El ojinegro la observo. Una parte de las palabras de la muchacha se habían quedado en su cabeza repitiéndose una y mil veces. ¿Acaso ella no lo amaba? La forma en que ella se portaba, sus palabras, su actitud lograban desconcertarlo, ella no era la luz que él recordaba. Sin decir palabra se colocó la parte superior de su Haori y salió.

La Haruno al ver como cerraba la puerta suspiro ahogada. Su pecho dolía, ardía como si el fuego dentro de ella quemase, como si el mismo infierno se hubiese acomodado en su cuerpo-Maldición-mascullo.

.

.

.

Posterior a la revisión del resto de Taka Shizune los había esperado para poder llevarlos a conocer un poco más la villa- Bueno, ahora que están listos los llevaré a conocer un poco más la aldea- hablo Shizune- además de pasarles nuevos atuendos- aclaró la mujer mirándoles.

Al salir, Sasuke observaba con el ceño fruncido todo el lugar, además de ignorar las miradas de las mujeres que le miraban con una sonrisa. No estaba para juegos, esto sería más difícil de lo imaginado. Estaba molesto, molesto porque una vez más las cosas se complicaban, además, Sakura estaba más molesta que antes, y eso, de cierto modo lo odiaba.

-Chicos, iremos con Ino, seguramente ella me ayudará a pasarles atuendos normales- hablo la mujer sonriente- Ino estudia diseño por lo que estoy segura que nos ayudará

-¿Cambiar atuendos?-pregunto Naruto observando de un lado a otro la aldea- ¿Es en serio?

-Naruto-hablo Kakashi-Sasuke y su equipo sigue con la ropa ensangrentada y rota, además, supongo que necesitamos adecuarnos al resto.

-Se supone que somos ninjas- hablo Sai desinteresadamente

-Lo son- hablo Shizune- Pero la mayor parte de los shinnobis solo visten así en misiones, ya saben.

Karin quien observaba el lugar fascinada sonrió-La verdad no le veo nada malo

-Claro que no, escoba- hablo Suigetsu- Pero recuerda, aunque la mona se vista de ceda, mona se queda- dijo mientras se carcajeaba y le guiña el ojo.

La ojimiel apretó los puños-¡Maldito pez!-grito.

-Silencio-mascullo Sasuke rodando los ojos.

.

.

.

Sakura poco después de terminar su medio turno en el Hospital se dirigió a la academia de danza a la que acudía habitualmente para ensayar sus shows. Al llegar observó a sus bailarines que elongaban, mientras le saludaban con una sonrisa.

-Sakura- hablo una voz profunda. Un muchacho de pelo grisáceo y ojos lilas le observaba.

-Lio- saludo ella mirándole.

La relación que mantenían ambos era una relación desafiante, deseosa, tierna y misteriosa. Lio era un muchacho de 20 años y había sido una especie de maestro en la vida de la Haruno. Lio era un hombre misterioso, y según quienes le conocían la única mujer que había logrado robarle su atención completamente había sido la ojijade. Él era el único que lograba ver en los jades de la muchacha el sufrimiento que albergaba su alma.

El muchacho se acercó a ella- ¿Sucede algo?-pregunto cortante-Estas extraña.

Sakura sonrió arrogante- Sabes que lo soy, Lio- dijo mirando los ojos lilas de él.

El muchacho río de lado y bajo la mirada- Sakura, por favor- hablo- no te hagas la fuerte conmigo, no debes hacerlo, sé muy bien que aún eres un corazón frágil.

-Hn-mascullo la Haruno dándole la espalda, mientras se observaba en el gran espejo que estaba frente a ella.

De pronto, el muchacho tomo fuertemente a la muchacha por el brazo-Sakura-mascullo- No me mientas.

-Lio, joder-gruño ella sintiendo como el dolor se apoderaba de su brazo-Me estás lastimando.

El resto de bailarines observaba la escena, más no sabían si intervenir o no y antes de decir algo el peligris hablo-Largo-farfullo-Ensayaremos en unos minutos.

Apenas salieron, la Haruno se soltó del agarre rápidamente- ¿Qué demonios haces?-pregunto molesta-¡Tenemos el show en menos de seis horas y tu jodes el ensayo!- vocifero buscando su bolso.

Lio sonrió y se acercó a ella, mientras la abraza por la espalda-Sakura- hablo- aprende a olvidar- susurro acercándose en su oído, mientras lo lamía peligrosamente.

Tras un leve gemido Sakura se alejó- No…-susurro tratando de apartarse de él.

-¿No quieres?-pregunto él posicionándose frente a ella- ¿Realmente quieres que pare?

Sakura suspiro, mientras él besaba su cuello y acariciaba su espalda-Lio- éste sonrió-Basta, por favor, basta- susurro-¡Basta!-se quejó alejándolo, y no era que no le gustase, pero se sentía perdida, de cierta manera Sasuke seguía en su cabeza.

-Joder Sakura-gruño el ojilila- ¿Qué demonios sucede?-pregunto-¿Acaso es por el Uchiha?-pregunto sádico. Ella abrió sus ojos- Es un comidillo dentro de muchas personas, pero veo que es cierto Haruno, que patética eres.

Y esa maldita palabra retumbó en la cabeza de Sakura…

"Patética"

"Patética"

Lo que ella no sabía es que Lio quería hacerla explotar, hacerla sufrir, confundir, hacer que su lado frío, arrogante, salvaje….todo lo que él le había enseñado saliese como un volcán.

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme así!- grito molesta. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y sus jades oscuros- Eres un maldito idiota-gruño caminando hacia el camarín-Iré al baño, no me sigas- gruño- espero que cuando vuelva estén todos aquí para el ensayo.

El muchacho la miró con una sonrisa sádica, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Había muchos misterios que descubrir con ella.

"_**¿Acaso Lio quería el bien de Sakura? Oh, Lio quiere diversión y aquella pelirrosa es una presa muy fácil para él…**_

_**Pero talvez, ese no sea el problema, talvez el problema sea que su amor sea sádico y la quiera para siempre…**_

_**Y con tal de hacerlo hará cualquier cosa…**_

_**Hmp-Incluso, volverla loca…**_

_**Porque sí, él era el maldito dragón"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Chan~_

_Recordar que Lo último **"..." **Es una especie de voz omnipotente, narrador haciendo referencia a ciertas situaciones. _

_¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? _

_La relación de Lio (Físicamente es Zero __Kiryuu)__ & Sakura es algo oscura, sádica, poco a poco irán viendo como se desarrolla y como es que él entró a la vida de la ojijade. _

_Si bien estarán presentes los otros personajes, recordar que el Fanfic se centra en Sakura & Sasuke en su mayoría. _

_Espero sus opiniones :3 *w*_

_Gracias por leer! _

_Mila_


	3. El show de Sakura

**El Show de Sakura**

Shizune con el resto llegaron al gran Mall, Karin era la más sorprendida, miraba cada tienda con estrellas en sus ojos, mientras los hombres solo bufaban y suspiraban ante la cantidad de gente que caminaba dentro de aquel lugar. La pelinegra paró frente a una tienda enorme con una sonrisa- Hemos llegado- hablo-Ino trabaja aquí en sesiones fotográficas, así que debe estar dentro. Vamos.

Sai observo el lugar sorprendido, es que ahora la muchacha pelirrubia no tan solo sería hermosa ante sus ojos, ahora todos le conocían, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras caminaban.

Una mujer elegante se asomó sonriente-Shizune que sorpresa- hablo mirando curiosa al resto del grupo

-Carmen Lucía- saludo la ojinegra- Buscamos a Ino, ellos son los muchachos que salieron de misión hace dos años- la mujer abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Mucho de los personajes importantes de la nueva Konoha sabían sobre Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke y Hatake Kakashi- Venimos por Ino, necesito que cambien sus look

La mujer sonrió- Ino está por finalizar- hablo- pero pasen, pueden esperarle en el salón.

Al entrar observaron sillones de color rojo en un gran salón, una mesa de centro, así como un televisor. También había una mesa grande llena de algunas cosas para comer. Naruto saltó gustoso al ver tanta comida, sin pensarlo corrió a probar algunas de las nuevas delicias.

Shizune invitó al resto a tomar asiento, mientras la mujer de pelo rubio y ojos verdes encendió la televisión-Supongo que un poco de música les hará bien- hablo- Iré a ver si Ino ha terminado.

De pronto un video de música se empezó a reproducir "Boomerang", Kakashi observo impresionado-Esa es Sakura-Susurro

Shizune sonrió- Fue uno de los primeros singles de Sakura-respondió ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

…_Disparándome me podrás herir, pero no te sentirás mejor con eso, siempre estoy de regreso_

_Porque todo de mi hace quebrar tu consciencia…._

-¡Wow!-chilló Naruto con comida en su boca-¡Sakura-Chan es genial, Dattebayo!- exclamó, mientras trozos de comida saltaban por todas partes.

Sasuke coloco sus ojos en blanco, pero no podía negar lo hermosa que Sakura se veía en aquel video Clip. Kakashi negó con la cabeza-Naruto, come con la boca cerrada- retó- Pero es cierto, al parecer el botón de cerezo floreció.

-Más que eso- se oyó una voz, tras eso unos tacones entrando. Allí estaba Ino Yamanaka mirándoles, vestía unos pitillos celestes desgastados, en conjunto con un crop top morado y unos zapatos con tacones del mismo tono- Sakura Haruno es una popular cantante y bailarina, una famosilla, no por nada vive en los edificios más caros de todo Konoha- señalo- además, ella misma escribe ciertas canciones. La frente está en lo alto de popularidad hoy en día.

-No seas modesta Ino- hablo Shizune- Tú también eres una famosa modelo-La rubia sonrió, mientras Shizune le abrazaba e Ino temblaba en sus brazos- Puede que Sakura no esté totalmente perdida Ino-susurro solo para la ojiazul.

Sakura estaba en el camarín, mientras mojaba su rostro. Fuera de ahí sentía la música, seguramente Lio estaba ensayando sus partes en el concierto, porque sí, Lio también era un cantante y bailarín reconocido, y así como ella, él también tenía trabajos con artistas reconocidos.

Sakura se observó en el espejo, mientras de pronto los recuerdos de Lio comenzaban a aflorar en su memoria, sentía raro, como si algo estuviese a punto de ocurrir.

_~Flash Black~_

_La ojijade estaba sentada en aquella banca que tantos recuerdos le traían, mientras algunas lágrimas rebeldes caían de sus ojos. Había pasado un año desde que el rubio de Naruto y su Sensei se habían marchado tras Sasuke._

_-Hola-saludo una voz. Al mirar hacia la voz divisó al peliplateado de ojos lilas con un tatuaje en su cuello. Vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa roja con unos bototos_

_-Hola-Susurro la ojijade_

_-¿Puedo sentarme?-cuestionó él. Ella asintió- ¿Cómo te llamas? Mi nombre es Lio, vengo de Londres, Inglaterra. _

_-Hn, Sakura, Haruno Sakura-susurro evitando mirarle- Ninja de Konoha. _

_-¿Se puede saber porque lloras?-preguntó él_

_-Por tonteras, supongo- hablo ella mirándole- Mis compañeros de equipo fueron en busca de otro._

_Lio sonrió-Es cierto entonces-declaró- La historia del desertor de Konoha y sus eternos amigos- hablo. Ella abrió los ojos- Es algo bastante comentado entre los nuevos habitantes. _

_-Ya veo-respondió ella-Entonces todos hablan de lo débil y estúpida que soy al amar a un hombre así-suspiro, mientras se levantaba y se proponía a marcharse._

_-Tonta-suspiro Lio, mientras la tomaba del brazo- No dejes que las habladurías dejen cicatrices en ti, demuestra lo que vales, en mi opinión eres una hermosa chica y ahora deberías sacarle provecho. _

_Sakura le miro confundida tras las palabras del peliplateado, además de sentir sus mejillas arder- ¿A qué te refieres? Ni siquiera te conozco- respondió ella. _

_Lio levanto los hombros en señal de desinterés, pues ni siquiera él sabía lo que estaba haciendo. La había divisado sentada en esa banca totalmente sola, y no pudo evitar acercarse. Su imagen de niño bueno era algo que vendía en la música, pero realmente él no era un hombre de fiar, pese a su juventud, Lio era un hombre peligroso y él lo sabía, debería alejarse de ella, pero no podía, algo le llamaba y pese a todo haría caso a ese sentir. _

_-No lo sé-respondió acercándose a ella, mientras tomaba un mechón de pelo y lo colocaba detrás de su oreja- Pero si tienes curiosidad puedes buscarme, cerezo- hablo besando suavemente su mejilla- Me puedes encontrar fácilmente- dijo, mientras guiñaba su ojo y se marchaba. _

_~Fin Flash Black~_

-Sakura- hablo una voz. Ella le miró- ¿estás bien?-pregunto. Era Kohana una de sus bailarinas y mano derecha- Llevo minutos hablándote, Lio quiere que ensayemos nosotros primeros, finalmente él solo será telonero

La pelirrosa la miró mientras asentía-Iré enseguida- hablo con una sonrisa falsa, pues sentía una confusión en su cabeza.

Kohana asintió- Avisaré a los muchachos, no te demores Saku, solo quedan un par de horas- la ojijade asintió.

Ino observo al Uchiha, mientras su ceño se fruncía, así mismo observaba a Taka un poco desconfiada. El equipo de Kakashi notó la situación, pero nadie hablo- Colocaré algo de música- hablo Ino y comenzaré por ti, Uchiha-hablo firme, mientras una canción empezaba a sonar, "Vas a recordarme".

Shizune miró a Ino, quien le devolvió la mirada, mientras tomaba al Uchiha y lo llevaba a un camarín- Por cierto-hablo Ino- Esta canción la canta Sakura- el pelinegro le observo sin decir palabra.

Karin frunció su ceño, mientras observaba la escena y escuchaba la canción. Era obvio que algo sucedía y por más que quisiera hacer vista gorda no podía, observo a sus compañeros de equipo, quienes lanzaron miradas entre sí- ¿Sakura es su compañera de equipo-atino a preguntar el peliceleste.

-Sí, Sakura-Chan, Sasuke-Teme y yo formamos el original equipo siete-hablo Naruto-Luego entró Sai- sonrió levemente.

Ino tomó unas prendas y se las pasó al Uchiha- Pruébatelas- hablo cortante- Están pensadas según tu estilo- indicó.

El Uchiha levanto una de sus cejas y le miró confundido- ¿Pasa algo más, Yamanaka?-cuestionó mordaz

-Nada que te importe, Uchiha- bramó ella- tal vez deberías escuchar un poco más la letra.

Sasuke bufo y entró al dichoso camarín, mientras escuchaba parte de la dichosa canción, _Deberás ya no espero que te quedes, ni tampoco que regreses, yo jamás vuelvo a confiar…_, el ojinegro suspiro pesadamente-Tsk, molesta-susurro sintiendo una punzada dentro de él, pero no, él no lo reconocería.

Mientras tanto, Ino esperaba al Uchiha escuchando la canción, la cual ponía sus pelos de punta. Unas lágrimas rebeldes bajaron por sus mejillas, está había sido la última canción que Sakura había escrito siendo aquella florecilla que alguna vez ella quiso ver abrirse. Pero ahora, ahora Sakura ya no era la misma, y a pesar, a pesar de que podía continuar sintiéndose parte de la vida de la Haruno, Ino sabía perfectamente que las cosas no eran como antes. Sakura ya no era la misma y eso le partía el alma.

_~Flash Black~_

_Ino estaba en el cuarto de Sakura, mientras ella terminaba de armar las cajas para su mudanza. La Haruno había subido prontamente a la fama con la ayuda de Lio y de un manager que había logrado posicionar a la ojijade como una gran cantante dentro de Konoha. _

_-Sakura- hablo Ino-¿estás segura de esto?-cuestiono Ino- No hay vuelta atrás después de esto, le estás entregando tu vida a Lio y a tu manager_

_-Está decidido Ino- hablo firmemente Sakura- No pienso seguir llorando por Sasuke_

_-Y eso está bien frente-apoyo la rubia- Pero Sakura, mírate no eres una mujer débil, eres aprendiz de una Sannin, una gran ninja médico, una cantante y bailarina, no debes demostrar nada más, por favor escúchame_

_-Ino-hablo la ojijade- aprecio tu preocupación-suspiro, mientras la abrazaba- pero haré esto quieras o no_

_-Sakura, por favor- rogó la rubia tomándole los hombros- mírate, ¿acaso tu manager sabe de esto?-pregunto señalando los moretones en su rostro-apenas caminas Haruno- siseo levantando su polera y mostrándole las costillas _

_-Ino-susurro la ojijade_

_-¡No puedes permitir que Lio continúe haciéndote esto, maldición!-grito la rubia con su ceño fruncido. _

_-Lio solo trata de enseñarme- hablo Sakura negándose- El solo trata de que sea fuerte. Él me quiere Ino, y me da lo mismo lo que pienses, yo también lo quiero- hablo. _

_Ino suspiro-Pero no lo amas, y esto no es querer- hablo molesta- Sigues enamorada de Sasuke-Kun, ambas lo sabemos Saku-susurro. _

_-¡Basta!-gruño la Haruno tirando la caja al suelo- ¿Quieres ayudarme? Entonces cierra la boca y apóyame, sino, créeme Ino, me alejaré de ti como lo he hecho con el resto, no necesito de ti ni de nadie. _

_-Frente…-susurro la pelirrubia_

_-Esto- señalo su rostro- duele mucho menos que Sasuke y sus estúpidas decisiones, duele menos que ser una niña patética llorando tras de un renegado de Konoha, duele menos que ver como colocas cargas en personas que no lo merecían- bramó- Quédate callada Ino, calla todo lo que veas y lo que no-siseo firme la pelirrosa- porque te aseguro que si no lo haces no me verás nunca más ¿me oyes?_

_Ino se sentó en la cama de la Haruno, mientras fruncía totalmente su ceño y asentía en silencio._

_~Fin Flash Black~_

La puerta se abrió y observo al Uchiha vestir unos pitillos negros rasgados, en conjunto de unos bototos del mismo tono, una remera azul. Ino le miró satisfecha, mientras tomaba unos accesorios de un mesón-Toma- le pasó una cadena para su cuello, la que para sorpresa del Uchiha era su símbolo del clan, y unos aretes- Siéntate allí, vendrán enseguida a colocártelos- hablo la muchacha.

Sasuke suspiro, mientras mascullaba una serie de cosas. Que mierda era todo esto para él. Al sentarse se pudo observar en el espejo, y a pesar de todo su mirada negra y oscura continuaba siendo la misma, daba lo mismo lo que sucediese, él cumpliría sus planes.

Tras Sasuke, Ino tomo a la ojimiel, quien entro al camarín- Debes apurarte-dijo la ojiceleste-Vendrán a maquillarte-señaló- y no te preocupes por la ropa de los demás días, cada uno se irá con más atuendos según los estilos que he creado- Karin sonrió dentro del camarín, mientras terminaba de colocarse la ropa.

Al salir la pelirroja estaba con unos pitillos de cuerina negra, en conjunto de unos botines del mismo tono con tachas, un crop top negro y una camisa a cuadrille roja. Suigetsu abrió sus ojos y algo dentro de él se removió, mientras que Naruto sonrió zorrunamente-¡Eh dientitos, lo tenías escondido!-canturreó cerca de él. El ojilila le miro sorprendido, mientras negaba con las manos rápidamente.

-Buen trabajo Ino- dijo sonriente Shizune mirando a Karin

-Claramente- dijo Ino sonriente- siéntate a un lado de Sasuke-indicó Ino.

Karin camino hacia Sasuke coquetamente- ¿Te gusta, Sasuke-Kun?-pregunto ella

-Hn- mascullo el ojinegro sin prestarle mucha atención. Karin frunció su ceño sentándose a su lado.

La pelirrubia miró la escena molesta- Que zorra-mascullo- Suigetsu es tu turno- señalo mirándole

-Ino, los otros pueden vestirse en los otros camarines, los modelos ya se han retirado- hablo Carmen Lucía entrando al salón- así terminamos más rápido.

-Bien- Ino tomo las prendas para cada uno- Naruto, Sai, Kakashi-Sensei y Juugo sigan a la chica de allá-señaló a una muchacha pelimorada- ella les indicará los camarines, apenas terminen vuelven aquí ¿sí?

Todos asintieron. Ino miró a Shizune, estaban a solas, al fin, unos minutos a solas- ¿Asistirán al show de Sakura, verdad?-cuestiono la pelirrubia preocupada

-Sí, Tsunade ha decidido que vivan con Sakura- hablo la ojinegra mirándole

-¿Qué? Lady Tsunade está loca- hablo Ino- Podrían quedarse en el mío, vivo al lado Shizune- hablo la ojiazul- Sakura no soportará esta situación

-Ino- hablo Shizune- Lady Tsunade cree que son los únicos que podrán devolvernos a nuestra Sakura- La ojiazul le miro preocupada- Sé que hay más cosas de las que sabemos, Ino- hablo- Y sé que tú sabes más de lo que dices, pero teniendo a Naruto, a Kakashi, incluso a Sasuke tal vez Sakura vuelva a confiar en nosotras.

-Shizune-susurro la muchacha de cabellos rubios- No sé si sea una buena idea- hablo Ino- Ni siquiera sabemos cómo reaccionará al verlos en su espectáculo

-Ya los vio Ino- aclaro Shizune. Ella abrió sus ojos confusa- En el Hospital. Sakura ya sabe de la llegada de los muchachos, y bueno, como era de esperarse su actitud fue bastante gélida

-Bien, y ¿así esperan que abra las puertas de su departamento?-preguntó- ¿Sabes cómo se pondrá?

-Ino, necesito que nos ayudes a convencerla, eres la única que lo logrará- hablo la mujer suplicante

-Si no me queda de otra-susurro- ¿alguno más sabe?-cuestionó. Shizune negó- Ósea todos les verán llegar al concierto como si nada, perfecto- ironizo.

De pronto ambas sintieron las voces de los muchachos entrar- Ino, me veo totalmente ridículo ¡Dattebayo!- La rubia enarco su ceja ¿ridículo? Naruto no sabía de moda, ni tampoco lo bien que lucía con aquellos jeans oscuros y esa remera con algunos dibujos en ella, así como con sus bototos cafés, faltando sus accesorios que consistían en unos anillos y un piercing en la oreja. Ino rió, como gritaría el ojiazul.

-Oh, no seas llorón Naruto- hablo Sai- Fue Ino quien creo nuestros conjuntos- el pelinegro vestía unos jeans apitillados color caqui, en conjunto de una camisa negra y unos zapatos a juego. Faltando su reloj y pulseras de hombre.

-A mi realmente me gusta mi nuevo Look- hablo Suigetsu sonriente- Necesitaba cambiar mi estilo-El ojilila vestía una remera rosácea, unos jeans rasgados de color claro y unas zapatillas rosadas

-Andas de rosado, Dientes- hablo Naruto riendo, mientras el muchacho de cabello celeste subía sus hombros restándole importancia- Prefiero el look del grandulón- hablo mirándole. Juugo vestía un pantalón de cotelé azul marino, un cinturón café oscuro, en conjunto de una camisa arremangada del mismo tono y zapatos formales a tonalidad con su cinturón.

-Es un estilo ejecutivo Naruto-hablo Ino- Juugo tiene más ese estilo, al igual que Sai y Kakashi-dijo mirándole- el hombre vestía un pantalón café oscuro con una camisa blanca y juegos a tono-Sasuke es más rockero y rebelde, el tuyo es más casual, al igual que de Suigetsu, quien no tiene problema con los colores-recalco- Karin, por su parte posee un look rebelde, pero decente- hablo- ahora dejen de cacarear o llegaremos tarde.

-¿Tarde?-cuestiono Kakashi-¿Qué sucede, Shizune?

-Lady Tsunade les dará las instrucciones en el concierto de Sakura- indicó Shizune- estamos todos en primera fila.

-¿Concierto?-pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

-Sí- hablo la ojiazul- La frente tiene una serie de eventos, hoy es el concierto junto con Lio…., un famoso cantante reconocido en el otro Universo- indicó- además, pronto estrenarán un musical en el teatro de Konoha

-Hmp- mascullo Sasuke escuchando- ¿Y qué tiene que ver esa mierda con nosotros?-cuestiono molesto el Uchiha

\- Lady Tsunade quiere que se queden en el departamento de Sakura- hablo Ino- Y bueno, cómo Sakura siempre está ocupada lo mejor será hablarlo allá mismo con ella

-¿Viviremos en los edificios más caros de Konoha?-cuestiono Suigetsu sonriente con estrellas en sus ojos. Ino asintió-Oh, nenas prepárense que ya llega Suigetsu

Sasuke gruño y observo de mala gana a su compañero de equipo, mientras el resto negaban divertidos y Karin le golpeaba la cabeza en señal de desaprobación- Bueno, bueno-dijo Shizune- mejor terminen sus looks, mientras terminamos de armar sus cosas.

.

.

.

La noche había caído y el estadio estaba lleno de luces y personas alrededor. Naruto y Sasuke divisaron el lugar donde se peleaban-aun-las batallas en los exámenes chunnin. Shizune los encamino a todos hacia la puerta de entradas exclusivas y lugares cercanos-Se impresionaran con los cambios que hay allí dentro para los conciertos-hablo la mujer.

Cuando entraron observaron un gran escenario lleno de pantallas, luces y efectos pirotécnicos. Todos recorrieron el lugar con la mirada, observando como los lugares estaban repletos de espectadores-¿Todo esto es por la feíta?-pregunto de pronto Sai

-Así es- hablo Tsunade a su lado, mientras se acomodaba en una silla-les recomiendo tomen asiento, dentro de unos minutos el espectáculo comenzará.

Kakashi se sentó a un lado de la ojimiel y le miro serio-¿Qué mierda sucede con Sakura?-cuestiono preocupado

-Muchas cosas han sucedido en dos años Kakashi-hablo Tsunade- Y espero que ustedes logren saber qué es lo que pasó con ella

El peliplateado solo soltó un bufido, mientras sentía su cuerpo tensarse. Atrás se podía oír al público gritar el nombre de la pelirrosada. Naruto, al igual que Sai y Kakashi sintieron un calor dentro de sí, como si todos se sintiesen orgullosos de algo que aún ni veían.

-Hoy Sakura estrena un nuevo tema- hablo Ino caminando junto con Tenten y Hinata cerca del resto-¿Pueden creerlo?

-Creo que Sakura-Chan tiene muy buenas canciones- hablo la ojiperla, quien vestía una falda de mezclilla, en conjunto con unas zapatillas blancas y una blusa del mismo tono, además de una chaqueta de mezclilla en su mano. Tenía un maquillaje muy natural y unos aretes pequeños.

Naruto abrió sus ojos-¡Hinata-Chan, eres tú Dattebayo!- grito Naruto caminando hacia ellas. Hinata le observo impresionada, sus colores se subieron al rostro

-N…Naruto-Kun-susurro mirándole

-Vaya, entonces eran cierto los rumores-hablo Tenten sonriente mirando a Ino. La muchacha llevaba el cabello suelto, una polera de tirantes verde y unos jeans apitillados, en conjunto con unas sandalias simples

-Tenten- saludo Kakashi, quien se acercó a ellos a saludar- ¿No ha venido tu maestro?

Tenten negó divertida- está ocupado en la academia, sensei- hablo la peli café, mirando tras ellos- Así que es cierto, han traído de vuelta a Sasuke Uchiha- hablo- y con look renovado-bromeo.

El pelinegro quien había observado la escena desde lejos se acercó a ellos- Hmp, Ama, Hyuuga, Yamanaka- hablo mirándoles secamente.

-¿Ellos quiénes son?-susurro Hinata mirando como la pelirroja les mataba con la mirada, mientras Suigetsu sonreía divertido y el grandulón de Juugo simplemente ignoraba la situación.

-El equipo del idiota- hablo, esta vez Sai-Taka o como se llamen.

-Bueno chicos- hablo Ino- basta de conversación, con las chicas nos iremos a sentar- hablo la pelirrubia- me extraña que el resto no haya llegado. Ninguno se pierde algún concierto de Sakura.

Sin más que decir todos tomaron sus lugares y ciertamente, como había dicho Ino, los demás hacían acto de presencia sin pasar desapercibida la mirada al Uchiha. De pronto, las luces se apagaron, mientras las pantallas de atrás se encendían haciendo al público gritar de emoción.

En las pantallas se veía en grande las palabras "Estreno, Peligro, Estreno, peligro" y sin mucho más la orquesta inicio la música, atrás en las grandes pantallas se veía un automóvil estacionarse dentro del estadio, el público gritó de la emoción, mientras en las imágenes se observaba a una mujer bajando del auto, era una pelinegra con anteojos negros y un traje lleno de plumas y lentejuelas bastante sexy, mientras sonreía y caminaba, su nombre; Alejandra Guzmán, luego se divisaba otro automóvil del cual bajaba una pelirrosada con gafas oscuras y hermosas, vistiendo un vestido negro muy sexy y ajustado.

El público ovacionaba las imágenes, mientras Naruto y los nuevos recién llegados miraban con sorpresa las imágenes. Sasuke observo a una pelirrosada muy segura de sí misma caminando, además de poseer un cuerpo bastante acorde y sensual.

La guitarra junto con la batería dio paso a una tonada, además del humo lo cual encendió aún más al público.

_Malo, hasta lo bueno se veía tan malo, hasta lo dulce me sabía amargo cuando te fuiste me quería morir (Alejandra)_

La mujer salió al escenario causando fervor entre los presentes, llevaba un traje de dos piezas negro lleno de flecos y lentejuelas, en conjunto con unos tacones grandes y un maquillaje potente.

La pelinegra se movió por el escenario moviéndose de manera sensual, mientras se sentían los gritos de los fans.

_Falso, hasta el anillo que me diste es falso, todo lo tuyo regalado es chafo, a una mujer no se le trata así (Sakura)_

Al salir al escenario, la gente se volvió loca, mientras se mostraba su rostro en las pantallas gigantes, cantaba y se movía de un lado a otro, con una mirada desafiante. Sakura vestía un traje de transparencias de tonos plateados, unos tacones enormes de lentejuelas, mientras su sus ojos totalmente maquillados en tonos negros y sus labios con un brillo natural, su cabello con un simple peinado aleonado.

Naruto abrió la boca una y mil veces. Ahí estaba, Sakura, la gran cantante que decían que era estaba frente sus ojos. Sasuke por su parte no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado, sintiendo un poco de ¿orgullo, tal vez? De la mujer que observaba ahí.

_Y ahora tú regresas con la mente en el pasado (Alejandra)_

_Como un niño al que un juguete le ha robado (Sakura)_

_Como si nada me preguntas cómo he estado (Alejandra)_

Sakura cantaba en conjunto de la gran artista, con una fuerza y empoderamiento encima del escenario, cosa que hacía enloquecer a los presentes. Sakura diviso al público cercano, sorprendiéndose a sí misma de ver al Uchiha entre los presentes, pero no, no lo demostró, su espectáculo debía seguir.

_¿Cómo pensabas que iba yo a quedar si no dejaste nada? Si hasta mi ropa en tu maleta por poquito y te llevabas ¿Cómo pensabas que iba a reaccionar después de que te fueras? Contando noches y llorando, así como una magdalena Y desde que te fuiste a mí la vida se me fue, pero poniendo más buena (ambas)_

Sakura sonrío, mientras las pantallas mostraban al público las acciones de ambas artistas, la Haruno miro fijamente a la cámara totalmente desafiante, sus jades parecían kriptonita brillando ante los ojos del público eufórico.

Naruto miro a Kakashi, quien de cierta forma entendió el mensaje de Sakura y la mirada de Naruto, ¿es que acaso Haruno Sakura realmente se había olvidado del Uchiha? ¿Es que eso significaba que ellos también habían sido añadidos al olvido?

_Buena, cuando te fuiste me puse más buena, la cenicienta se volvió princesa y sin el sapo pudo ser feliz (Alejandra)_

_Hombres, no necesito, pero sobran hombres, pa' que no sufras no te doy sus nombres, pero te aviso que mueren por mí (Sakura)_

Sakura se colocó en medio del escenario, mientras bailaba realizando movimientos sensuales y miraba desafiante a la cámara. El público escuchaba la nueva canción, mientras gritaban por ambas artistas.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos peligrosamente, algo dentro de él se removió peligrosamente, aquella ojijade estaba jugando con fuego y eso él mismo lo sabía,-Tsk, molesta-mascullo mirándole moverse por el lugar.

Ino, quien miraba de reojo al Uchiha negó con la cabeza- Aún no has visto nada Uchiha- hablo en un susurro para ella misma

-Ino- hablo Tenten. La ojiceleste le miro- ¿lo dices por Lio?-preguntó. Hinata también le miró, mientras la rubia asentía- Esperemos que por una vez en la vida Sasuke logre hacer algo bien y logre sacar a Sakura de su propio infierno.

Hinata miró al Uchiha y luego a la ojijade en el escenario, en el tiempo que no había estado el pelirrubio habían logrado entre las chicas generar una amistad, la cual, a su modo seguía, por algo estaban allí, apoyando a la pelirrosa, pero sabía muy bien que Sakura ya no era aquella muchacha que Naruto recordaba y eso le preocupaba. No por celos, no por envidia, no, por amor. Hinata había entendido la relación de ambos, pero ahora estaba segura que Naruto no comprendería el cambio de la muchacha, solo esperaba que él, ellos o Sasuke lograran abrir a Sakura nuevamente.

_Y ahora tú regresas con la mente en el pasado (Alejandra)_

_Como un niño al que un juguete le ha robado (Sakura)_

_Como si nada me preguntas cómo he estado (Alejandra)_

_¿Cómo pensabas que iba yo a quedar si no dejaste nada? Si hasta mi ropa en tu maleta por poquito y te llevabas ¿Cómo pensabas que iba a reaccionar después de que te fueras? Contando noches y llorando, así como una magdalena Y desde que te fuiste a mí la vida se me fue, pero poniendo más buena (ambas)_

_Poniendo más Buena (Sakura) (X2) _

Al terminar la canción el público aplaudió totalmente emocionado, mientras se escuchaba el nombre de la ojijade en todo el estadio, Sakura sonrió siendo enfocada por las cámaras, sus jades estaban cristalinos-¡Buenas noches Konoha!- grito corriendo por el escenario, mientras el público gritaba- ¿Cómo están?-pregunto nuevamente

¡Bien!-respondieron sus fans

-Quiero agradecerles a todos su presencia hoy –hablo la Haruno en su micrófono- Espero disfruten la noche y hayan disfrutado el estreno de este nuevo tema- el estadio retumbo por los gritos- Quisiera agradecer a una gran artista, una mujer hecha y derecha ¡Alejandra Guzmán!- gritó

La pelinegra se acercó a la Haruno sonriente mientras saludaba al público y abrazaba a la ojijade- Para mí es un honor realizar esta canción con Sakura- hablo la mujer- colaborar con una artista tan joven y talentosa

Tsunade observaba emocionada, pues no estaba de acuerdo del modo y la transformación de la Haruno, sabía perfectamente el talento y el esfuerzo que la muchacha estaba colocando en esto.

Cuando la artista se marchó, Sakura quedo en el escenario sola- Bueno, bueno chicos, chicas- hablo- sé que muchos están esperando a que invite a otro artista al escenario ¿o no muchachas?-cuestiono y las féminas iniciaron una serie de gritos, inclusive Ino, Hinata, Tenten e inclusive Karin.

-¿Qué?-cuestiono Suigetsu mirándole-Pensaba que la odiabas- hablo mirándole

-Hn, Pez idiota- mascullo-todos conocen a Lio- hablo ella con corazones en sus ojos.

Sasuke rodo los ojos, sintiéndose atrapado en la idiotez humana, mientras Juugo les miraba negando con la cabeza.

Sakura, quien estaba en el escenario animo al público a llamar al cantante y los gritos con su nombre no tardaron en llegar, a los pocos minutos Lio salió al escenario, llevaba una camisa desabrochada dejando ver su formado cuerpo, unos jeans negros y unos bototos de cuero del mismo color. Las mujeres no tardaron en gritarle una serie de piropos

Lio sonrió-¿Cómo están?-pregunto caminando por el lugar- Para mí siempre será una bendición estar con ustedes, mi público querido- hablo, generando un griterío- Pero yo no sé por dónde quieren que partamos- declaro- ¿Qué dices tú Sakura? ¿Algo caliente como culpables?-¡Sí! Se escuchó en el lugar- ¿o algo más romántico como créeme?-preguntó nuevamente

Sakura rió, mientras aparecía de detrás de unas plumas, había cambiado su look por unos short de tiro alto negros, bien ajustados a su trasero, unas botas de cuero negras hasta la pantorrilla y un top crop plateado- Yo creo que nos vendría bien algo más caliente ¿no chicas?

La música dio paso al siguiente tema, generando gritos en los espectadores, mientras las luces se apagaban y se encendían mostrando a los bailarines y a Lio iniciando la canción

_Baby, tú tiene' marido y yo me enredé en tu piel (uah)  
Y tú te enamoraste de mí, baby, yo ya lo sé (uah)  
Y él te falló, pero tú le fallaste también  
Y la traicione' se pagan con otra traición también [Lio]_

El peliplateado se paseó por el escenario, mientras tocaba a alguna de las fans que estaban cerca del escenario, generando suspiros

_Baby, tú tienes tu novia y yo me enredé en tu piel  
Y tú te enamoraste de mí, baby, yo ya lo sé  
Que ella te falló, pero tú le fallaste también  
Las traiciones se pagan con otra traición también [Sakura]_

Sakura se acercó a Lio cantándole la canción, generando un shippeo casi total del estadio, la Haruno bailo sensualmente al muchacho de ojos lilas quien sonrió.

Sasuke observo la escena, mientras sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba totalmente ¿Qué mierda hacía esa molestia?

_Tú ere' infiel, eh  
Te gusta ganar, no te gusta perder (perder)  
Y lo' marido' son bueno' amante cuando están traicionando su mujer (mujer)  
Y la' traicione' te marcan, y nunca te olvidan (uah)  
Y te cambian la vida  
Y si no te fallan en la entrada, te fallan en la salida  
Y no te cambian por algo mejor, te cambian por algo más rico  
Bebesita, bonita, blanquita, bien rica como Lynette Chico  
Tocándote, y mordiéndote to'a y rompiéndote  
Ahogándote, apretándote to'a, estrujándote, uah[Lio]_

Lio bailo sensualmente generando el grito absoluto de las féminas, mientras la canción era totalmente coreada por el público.

_Baby, tú tienes tu novia y yo me enredé en tu piel  
Y tú te enamoraste de mí, baby, yo ya lo sé  
Que ella te falló, pero tú le fallaste también  
Las traiciones se pagan con otra traición también [Sakura]_

_Baby, tú tiene' marido y yo me enredé en tu piel (uah)  
Y tú te enamoraste de mí, baby, yo ya lo sé (uah)  
Y él te falló, pero tú le fallaste también  
Y la traicione' se pagan con otra traición también [Lio]_

El ambiente era totalmente caliente, mientras las luces hacían lo suyo, igual que el cuerpo de baile. Sakura caminó hacia un lado del escenario, mientras el peliplateado hacia el otro. El público coreaba la canción totalmente hipnotizados.

-¿Qué clase de canción es esta?-pregunto Naruto mirando al muchacho de manera desconfiada.

_Él sólo me cobra en mi parte  
Nos dieron ganas de irnos pa' la calle, eh (uh)  
Y salí con él pa' olvidarte  
Y para recordar lo que es un buen amante, uh  
Siempre que no' vemos  
No' reímos, de hablando la pasamos bueno  
Siempre que lo hacemo'  
No podemo' evitar las gana' que tenemo'  
Él y yo nos queremo'  
Pero claro está que en el amor no creemos  
Ay, qué rico como él y yo nos damos [Sakura]  
_

Sakura se acercó a Lio bailando sensualmente, mientras el griterío se formaba en las fans y las cámaras enfocaban la química y la calentura del par de cantantes.

_Ahora me llama  
Diciendo que me extraña en su cama  
Pero pa' mí no existes, bebé, te olvidé  
Quieres prometerme, pero ya lo sé, uoh  
Que el que falla una vez, te falla dos y tres [Sakura]_

Sasuke frunció su ceño. Sus puños estaban totalmente cerrados y su cuerpo tenso. El peliceleste le miro preocupado- Sasuke- hablo, más el Uchiha no lo miro- creo que alguien esta celoso- canturreo hacia Juugo y Naruto.

El ojiazul también tenía su ceño fruncido, pero decidió mirar al pelinegro y noto como éste temblaba levemente- Es mejor que calles, pececillo- bramó el rubio.

_Baby, tú tienes tu novia y yo me enredé en tu piel  
Y tú te enamoraste de mí, baby, yo ya lo sé  
Que ella te falló, pero tú le fallaste también  
Las traiciones se pagan con otra traición también [Sakura]_

_Baby, tú tiene' marido y yo me enredé en tu piel (uah)  
Y tú te enamoraste de mí, baby, yo ya lo sé (uah)  
Y él te falló, pero tú le fallaste también  
Y la traicione' se pagan con otra traición también [Lio]_

La canción finalizo siendo ovacionados por el público- Bueno ¿les gusto?- la respuesta no tardó en llegar- ¿Sakura, me darías permiso para cantar uno de mis temas?-pregunto el ojilila sonriente tomando la mano de la ojijade

-Claro- respondió la Haruno jugueteando con él. Era lo que el público amaba, pero no tan solo eso, la química entre ellos era notoria, y pese a la rabia que ella aún poseía con él no podía evitar que la pasión se hiciese presente en sus miradas, en sus juegos, en su baile.

-¿Qué dicen?-pregunto, mientras recogía un par de peluches que el público le había tirado, escuchando a su público pedirle alguna canción-Bien, este tema lo escribí pensando en una chica muy linda, a ver si me acompañan ¿sí?

La música empezó a sonar, y como el gran artista que Lio era con esa imagen de niño bueno y romántico uno de sus grandes Hits dio pie en el escenario.

_Sé que buscas a alguien que te vuelva a enamorar  
Que no te haga sentir mal, sé que hubo otro que no supo valorar  
Lo que tenías para dar_

Al cantar los brazos del público se hacían de un lado a otro siguiendo el ritmo de la canción, mientras el muchacho se paseaba de lado a lado y miraba a las cámaras que colocaban su imagen en las pantallas.

_Sé que tal vez te hizo sufrir  
Te hizo llorar te supo lastimar  
Sé que tal vez ya sabes de mí  
Voy detrás de ti, no te voy a mentir_

Lio cantaba, mientras el coro era total en el lugar. El muchacho se acercó a la Haruno quien estaba cerca del escenario, tomándole de la mano, generando gritos de las fans, mientras le hacía bailar y le sonreía, causando conmoción entre la multitud.

Kakashi miro a Naruto-Este tipo no me da confianza- mascullo. Naruto y Sai asintieron- es demasiado perfecto, con su cara de niño bueno.

-Pienso lo mismo, Kakashi-Sensei-susurro el ojiceleste

-Creo que el idiota esta de su parte- añadió el pelinegro de Sai mirando de reojo al Uchiha.

Lio soltó a la Haruno y miró a su público- ¡Quiero escucharlas!- pidió y la gente se dejó sentir con la canción.

_Voy buscando una lady  
Como tú la quiero así  
Quiero que te enamores  
Como estoy yo de ti_

Y a pesar de todo lo que ellos podrían intuir Sakura era diferente con él, y no lograban entender si era un mero espectáculo y algo real, pero la Haruno lograba dejar a aquel muchacho acercarse más allá de lo que ellos habían conseguido. ¿Sería acaso que fueran novios? Ninguno lograba aceptar aquella idea... ¿Entonces qué? ¿Comercio? ¿Marcketing? ¿Qué?

_A casa enviarte flores  
Y en tu nombre escribir  
Mil canciones de amores  
Pa' que pienses en mí  
Como yo pienso en ti_

En las pantallas se observaba como Lio tomaba nuevamente la mano de la Haruno, mientras le sonreía y cantaba. Ella coreaba como el resto de sus fans.

_Yo quiero hablarte  
Quiero hipnotizarte  
Un estrella traerte  
Hasta el cielo bajarte  
Cantarte al oído  
Y ver tu piel al erizarte  
Llevarte lentamente  
donde estemos tu y yo aparte  
Y si te provoca  
Te beso la boca  
Sueño con tocarte  
Quitarte la ropa  
No confundas mi intención  
Por decir cosas locas  
Te quiero  
Pero tu cuerpo también me provoca  
Poderte complacer  
Cada uno de tus sueños conocer  
Hablar juntos hasta el amanecer  
Que seas mi mujer  
Sea yo el único que te de placer  
Cada día de mi vida yo poderte tener_

Ino miraba el espectáculo sintiendo que su corazón se descascaraba cada vez más. Sakura Haruno, su amiga y vieja rival estaba allí sonriente, como si todo fuese así, que triste para la rubia saber que nada de aquello era cierto. Que todo esto era un simple espectáculo, un show más, el show de Sakura.

_Voy buscando una lady  
Como tú la quiero así  
Quiero que te enamores  
Como estoy yo de ti…_

Al finalizar la canción la fanaticada aplaudió eufórico. Lio se despidió dejando el escenario nuevamente a la Haruno, dejando su espectáculo continuar como se tenía planeado. La Haruno cantó una serie de canciones que eran parte de su álbum, canciones coreadas totalmente en el lugar, canciones que a algunos emocionaban, que a ella emocionaban. Luego de casi dos horas de Show, Sakura estaba finalizando

-Bien- hablo la muchacha sonriente- esta es la última canción y la deje para el final porque es una de mis composiciones favoritas de mi álbum "Amazonas", porque habla de todas y todos quienes no logran ser escuchados- hablo la ojijade. Estaba con el último atuendo de la noche, unos pitillos de cuero negros, unas botas con un gran tacón hasta el tobillo del mismo color y una blusa roja- Sé que todos me ayudarán- declaro. En las pantallas se observaba el rostro de la muchacha con una sonrisa nostálgica y sus ojos brillosos- Estoy aquí- dijo y la banda dio pasó a la música. La Haruno miro a la primera fila y miró al Uchiha levemente.

_Estoy aquí, ¿alguien puede verme?_

_¿Alguien puede ayudarme? Estoy aquí_

_Prisionera de una historia ¿alguien puede ayudarme?_

Sakura cantaba, su voz fina y dulce era algo que erizaba la piel de los presentes. Tsunade observaba a la muchacha, la cual se había sentado en una de las escaleras existentes en el escenario, a un lado de su orquesta.

_¿No escuchas mi llamada? ¿Vienes por mí ahora?_

_He estado esperando que me vengas a salvar_

_Necesito que aguantes toda la tristeza que yo no puedo_

_Dejar vivir dentro de mí_

Sakura cantaba expresando mucho de ella, sus ojos cristalinos se podían ver a través de las pantallas, así mismo como la emoción en su voz.

Naruto sentía su piel fría y erizada, así como Kakashi ¿Qué es lo que estaban perdiéndose en esta historia? Tsunade e Ino sentía sus ojos arder con cada palabra de la muchacha.

Sasuke escuchaba atento y algo dentro de él, nuevamente, dolió. Era algo incómodo, algo que sabía perfectamente que no estaba bien.

_Estoy aquí, tratando de decirte algo_

_¿Alguien puede ayudarme? Estoy aquí_

_Estoy llamando, pero no puedes oír_

_¿Alguien puede ayudarme?_

Ino sentía su garganta seca, su cuerpo temblaba levemente. Sabía perfectamente el trasfondo de la canción, o al menos, parte de ella, Sakura era un misterio, y aunque sabía que ella sonreía y trataba de sobrellevar la canción como algo solo para sus fans, ella no creía en nada el show.

_¿No escuchas mi llamada? ¿Vienes por mí ahora?_

_He estado esperando que me vengas a salvar_

_Necesito que aguantes toda la tristeza que yo no puedo_

_Dejar vivir dentro de mí_

El público coreaba, muchos lloraban, pero ella dentro de todo se mantenía firme, a pesar de que su voz se quebrará. A pesar de que su mirada escondiese su tristeza.

Lio miraba la presentación de la Haruno desde las primeras filas, mientras una sonrisa se asomaba, Sakura estaba cantando esta canción luego de mucho tiempo, y entendía perfectamente sus motivos; Sasuke Uchiha. Pero no, él no lo permitiría. Sakura era parte de él, de su verdadero yo.

_Estoy llorando a gritos, me estoy rompiendo_

_Le temo a todo, pegada dentro de estas paredes_

_Dime que hay esperanzas para mí_

Y se quebró, sin intenciones, sin ganas, como juró no hacerlo, una rebelde lágrima cayó por su mejilla, la que no pasó desapercibida por sus fans, pero era parte del show, o eso creían. Y ahí estaba caminando en el escenario, y mirándole nuevamente. Maldita sea- maldecía internamente, esperando que el Uchiha de alguna forma le salvara de tanto dolor.

_¿Hay alguien por ahí escuchando?_

_¿No escuchas mi llamada?_

_¿Vienes por mí ahora?_

Sasuke miraba a la muchacha cantando, sintiendo un vacío enorme en él. ¿Qué estaba pasando con la ojijade? ¿Realmente esa frialdad era su nueva yo? ¿O algo escondía?

Naruto tembló, al igual que Sai y Kakashi ¿habían llegado tarde?

Hinata, Tenten e Ino lloraban. Oh Sakura.

_He estado esperando que vengas a salvar _

_Necesito que aguantes toda la tristeza que yo no puedo _

_Dejar vivir dentro de mí_

_Estoy aquí_

_Estoy aquí…_

La canción finalizo y con ello los aplausos no tardaron en llegar. Sakura sonrió.

Sonrió porque debía cerrar el show. Su show.

"_**¿Y entonces Sasuke-Kun? ¿Aún crees que Sakura actúa?**_

_**¿Serás capaz de salvarla del infierno?**_

_**¿Arriesgarás todo por ella?**_

_**El tiempo corre…"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Chan~_

_¿Qué les ha parecido este nuevo capítulo? _

_Sakura ha vivido muchas cosas, cosas que ni siquiera Ino se imagina, ha visto, vivido mucho que la mantiene en su cambio de actitud. _

_¿Algún comentario? Me harían muy feliz, al menos saber si les va gustando o no la historia. _

_Si lo hacen, realmente alegrarán el corazón de esta escritora. _

_De todos modos gracias por pasarse por la historia, por leer y agregar a favoritos o a sus followers :D_

_Nos vemos pronto, Mila. _


	4. Drunk and Broken

**Drunk and Broken**

Sakura estaba en su camarín, cuando sintió la puerta abrirse. Al observar por su espejo diviso a Tsunade y compañía entrar, tras un suspiro la Haruno se levantó de su asiento y les miró. Tenía una sonrisa fingida en su rostro. La Haruno se había cambiado de ropa, andaba con unos jeans apitillados y unas zapatillas blancas, en conjunto con una remera blanca.

-Buen espectáculo Sakura- hablo la pelirrubia mirándole.

-Gracias Lady Tsunade- respondió la pelirrosa pasando la mirada por el grupo tras la Hokague- ¿Sucede algo?-cuestionó.

Naruto sentía la tensión en el lugar, al igual que cada uno de los presentes, y sin mucho más que decir habló-Estuviste espectacular Sakura-Chan, Dattebayo- sonrió.

La Haruno apretó los labios, sin dejar de pasar desapercibida por la mirada atenta del Uchiha, así como tampoco de Kakashi y Tsunade-Gracias, Naruto- respondió-Pero como dije antes ¿pasa algo?

Naruto bajo la mirada. Sasuke frunció su ceño preguntándose a sí mismo donde había quedado la muchacha de 12 años que sonreía por todo. Kakashi miró de reojo a Tsunade quien suspiro cansada- Sí. Sakura, tus compañeros de equipo vivirán contigo, así como Taka quedando bajo el cuidado del equipo siete- declaró la mujer.

-¿Qué?-pregunto. La voz de la ojijade se había afilado, así mismo su cuerpo se tensó- Estás bromeando-mascullo sin mirarle.

-No. Sigues siendo una ninja de Konoha Sakura, es una orden. Tómalo como una misión.

El silencio se vio envuelto por una sarcástica risa de Sakura- ¿Una misión? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué deseas conseguir, Tsunade?-Pregunto secamente. Preguntas que sorprendieron a sus compañeros, e inclusive a Taka.

-Sakura-susurro Shizune. Pero Tsunade le calló con la mirada.

-Sakura, Sakura, Sakura-susurro la muchacha caminando de un lado a otro- ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta?-cuestionó la pelirrosa mirando a su maestra-No puedes salvarme, ya no- hablo seria.

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en los oídos del Uzumaki, quien abrió sus ojos celestes. Kakashi apretó su boca y su cuerpo se tensó. Sai, pese a su rostro inexpresivo, al igual que Sasuke miraba la escena totalmente descolocado. ¿Salvarla?

Tsunade bajo su rostro, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar-¿Qué sucedió con mi dulce niña?-preguntó la mujer mirando los ojos de aquella muchacha que consideraba como su hija.

-¡Se ha ido!- grito Sakura sorprendiendo a los presentes. Su mirada era fuerte y oscura- Deja de buscar salvadores-mascullo tomando su bolso-Estaré afuera, si aún quieres que cumpla la misión.

Cuando la mujer salió, Tsunade se sentó en uno de los sillones del lugar-Lady Tsunade- hablo Kakashi- ¿Me puede explicar de qué va todo esto?-cuestionó seriamente.

-Esa pelos de chicle se cree la gran cosa- mascullo Karin a sus compañeros de equipo.

-Hn, silencio Karin- siseo el Uchiha. De alguna manera él también necesitaba saber que estaba sucediendo.

Shizune miró a la rubia preocupada, la mujer miró a cada uno de los presentes- Solo necesito que estén con ella Kakashi- hablo-Ya hablaremos, lo prometo, pero si no se van ahora no habrá manera de que puedan vivir allí.

.

.

.

Sakura estaba afuera, a un lado de su camioneta blindada. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, mientras sentía cada latido como una daga. Estaba furiosa, una sonrisa irónica salió de su boca, si hubiese sido la de antes estaría feliz de que el Uchiha estuviese aquí, y que, además se quedara en su casa, junto a ella.

Su manager, estaba a su lado. Era un hombre grande y robusto de unos cincuenta años, tenía un carácter fuerte, pero a pesar de todo protegía a la Haruno hasta donde podía y sabía. De pronto, ambos observaron a Lio caminar hacia ellos, traía el ceño fruncido-¿Cómo es esa puta mierda de que ellos vivirán contigo?-cuestionó furioso.

Sakura le observo levemente, mirando de reojo a su manager, quien también sabía de la situación actual- Sigo siendo una ninja de Konoha, Lio- respondió secamente ella. Él bufo- ¿Crees que estoy feliz?

-¡Y una mierda Konoha y sus reglas!- proliferó molesto

-Lio-acalló el manager, Kenta- Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Konoha tiene sus propias reglas, no lo olvides-siseo mirándole.

Mientras Kenta se mantenía cerca, a pesar de perder los estribos, Lio sabía comportarse, y a pesar de que el hombre sabía de su carácter explosivo, mantenía a línea al muchacho. Aun sin saber que tras que él se marchaba Lio mantenía un poder fuerte sobre la Haruno y su entorno.

-Hn- mascullo mirándole- ¿Aceptaste como si nada?- interrogo mirando a la pelo rosa.

-Ya te dije- mascullo la muchacha- Es mi misión custodiar a Uchiha y a Taka, sabes bien que está dentro del libro Bingo por desertor de la aldea-hablo seria- Soy ninja de Konoha.

Lio le observo unos segundos a la Haruno totalmente frustrado. Kenta observo tras él- Allí vienen- indicó con la mirada- Sakura ¿te vas con ellos en tu camioneta? ¿O prefieres que se vayan en la de atrás?- preguntó mirándole

-Atrás- respondió- Necesito estar sola un tiempo.

Cuando Naruto y compañía se acercó observaron a la Haruno, a Kenta y a Lio. Karin se sonrojo totalmente por este último, quien noto su rostro y le sonrió coqueto- Buenas noches, soy Kenta, manager de Sakura, y este es…

-¡El gran cantante Lio Romano!-grito como fangirl la muchacha de cabello rojo. Sakura rodo los ojos, así como Sasuke. Kenta asintió.

-Bien, suban a la camioneta de atrás-indico el hombre-Hokague usted también por favor.

La pelirrubia asintió, indicándoles a los muchachos que subiesen-Nos vemos allá, Sakura- la muchacha asintió sin ganas subiendo al automóvil.

.

.

.

En la camioneta con los muchachos Tsunade reía levemente al observar las caras sorprendidas de cada uno de los presentes, bueno menos de Kakashi quien parecía totalmente desinteresado. Era una amplia camioneta con más asientos, blindada con vidrios polarizados. Dentro Kakashi iba a una orilla afirmado, mientras leía desinteresadamente. Karin, Suigetsu y Naruto observaban por las ventanas mirando la ciudad llena de luces, sintiéndose en algo completamente ajeno a ellos. Sasuke y Sai poseían las mismas expresiones de neutralidad que caracterizaban a ambos.

-Bien- hablo la ojimiel- Como las cosas han cambiado aquí, deberán hacer algo más que entrenar- dijo mirando directamente a Sasuke

-¿A qué se refiere con eso vieja?-cuestiono Naruto rascando su nuca.

-Hn, no me digas vieja mocoso- hablo molesta- Me refiero a un empleo, estudios, no lo sé- dijo levantando sus hombros- No solo Sakura e Ino hacen actividades fuera de esto, los otros muchachos también, así mismo los maestros- dijo mirando al peliplateado. Kakashi levanto la mirada levemente sintiendo caer gotitas al estilo anime en su frente.

-¿En serio?-pregunto nuevamente el rubio

-Sí-asintió la mujer- Hinata estudia publicidad y trabaja en una empresa, Neji está estudiando economía, Tenten estudia marcketing y trabaja en el rubro de armas, Kiba estudia veterinaria, Lee para preparador físico, Shikamaru ingeniería en construcción y Chouji gastronomía-declaró

Sasuke escuchaba atento. Interesante, todos los novatos de su generación estaban en algún rubro fuera del mundo ninja. El ojinegro sentía que su plan por destruir Konoha estaba colocándose cuesta arriba, el contexto, el lugar era totalmente diferente y solo debía echar un vistazo por la ventana para entenderlo.

Naruto miró al ojimiel se sentía un poco fuera de lugar. Konoha no era como el hogar que recordaba, necesitaba pensar un poco, respirar, prontamente se sintió ahogado.

.

.

.

Unos minutos después llegaron a los edificios en que Sakura vivía. Se podía leer un gran letrero que decía Condominio Nueva Konoha, lo que hizo que Naruto se preguntará por primera vez si acaso su hogar seguía existiendo. Sin decir nada todos siguieron a Tsunade, quien al llegar a recepción hablo con el conserje indicando a los nuevos habitantes. El hombre pasó una llave a cada uno.

Al subir al ascensor Sai se atrevió a preguntar-¿En qué piso vive la feíta?

-Ino y Sakura viven en el último piso-hablo Tsunade-piso número quince, departamento 150.

Silencio absoluto. Habían llegado al piso y se sentían los pies andar en el suelo. Tsunade tomó la llave de Kakashi y abrió la puerta, era un lugar enorme, de colores negros, grises, blancos, un lugar totalmente diferente a lo que el antiguo y nuevo equipo siete se habría imaginado.

Sakura, quien estaba en la gran cocina se asomó-Hn, me imagine que eran ustedes, adelante- dijo sarcástica mostrando el lugar.

-Por lo que veo Shizune hizo lo que le pedí-hablo Tsunade. Sakura gruño- Sus cosas están en las habitaciones que hoy Shizune ordeno para ustedes-indicó-Sasuke, Suigetsu y Juugo tendrán una habitación, Sai y Naruto otra, Kakashi y Karin habitaciones personales. Finalmente Sakura tenía bastantes habitaciones vacías.

-Hn-mascullo- Bueno, ahora que están obligados aquí-rodo los ojos-Mi casa, mis reglas. Uno, no se metan en mi vida. Dos, no pueden meterse a mi habitación y tampoco a las dos que están aquí abajo-Hablo seriamente

Kakashi le observo de reojo-Sakura- hablo. Ella le miró- existe un pequeño problema-ella alzó una ceja- Aun son menores de edad y Tsunade me ha dejado como tutor legal de todos ustedes-La cara de la pelirrosa se desconfiguró-Incluidos tú y tu equipo Sasuke-Sai rió por lo bajo al mirar el rostro de Sasuke y compañía.

Karin abrió la boca. Suigetsu frunció su ceño y el pelinaranjo miro intranquilo al Uchiha quien miró totalmente furioso a Tsunade- ¿Creías que la tendrías fácil, Uchiha?-cuestiono Tsunade divertida.

Sakura bufó molesta. Naruto, quien obviaba monumentalmente la conversación caminaba por el lugar observando cada cuadro o pintura del lugar- ¿Qué es esto Sakura-Chan?-preguntó de pronto tomando una estatuatilla dorada haciendo que todos le miraran.

Sakura le observo y abrió los ojos asustada, una cosa era que ella hubiese cambiado, otra muy distinta es que Naruto lo hubiese hecho. A paso rápido camino donde Naruto tomando el objeto- Naruto-retó como antes lo hacía. Tsunade observo la escena sorprendida, sintiendo que la vieja Sakura aún estaba allí- No tomes cosas que no te pertenecen.

Naruto se rascó la nuca- Lo siento, Sakura-Chan, pero ¿Qué es?-cuestiono nuevamente. Todos les presentes le miraron esperaron respuesta.

Sakura suspiro- Es un premio-hablo- Un premio que te dan en el otro Universo

-¿Premio de qué?-cuestionó Kakashi

Tras un bufido Sakura respondió- Premios Grammy, se premian obras musicales y artistas. Me gane esta estatuilla hace unos meses- aclaro- Sakura Haruno. Artista revelación del año- Índico mientras leía.

Sai abrió sus ojos sorprendido, al igual que Naruto quien sonrió abiertamente. Kakashi bajo la mirada sintiendo orgullo dentro de sí. Sasuke quien parecía inexpresivo no dejo de pensar lo que se había perdido en tanto tiempo. Karin le miro de soslayo, sintiendo celos de la muchacha. Juugo y Suigetsu solo sonrieron.

Después de unos minutos Tsunade enseñaba las habitaciones que Shizune había ordenado y amueblado. Las habitaciones eran enormes, por lo que el espacio no era un problema, la habitación de Sasuke y compañía tenía tres camas de plaza y media. Una poseía colchas azules, otras grisáceas y las otras negras. Existía un gran televisor pantalla plana conectado a una Play 4, unos enormes muebles con la ropa de los muchachos dentro, unas mesas con sus lámparas y espacio para que ellos mismos decorarán. Así mismo un escritorio con un computador, libros y cojines en el suelo.

-¡Wow!-grito el ojilila emocionado- Esto es maravilloso- dijo asombrado lanzándose en su cama. Obviamente la azul.

Sasuke rodó los ojos. Para su mala suerte debía compartir pieza con el estúpido espadachín.

Tras eso, la habitación de Sai y Naruto, como eran solo dos ambos tenían unas camas de dos plazas- Já, mira Teme tengo una cama más grande que la tuya- hablo burlesco el pelirrubio.

-Hn, no me interesa Do-be- respondió totalmente neutral el ojinegro.

La cama del ojiceleste era anaranjada con tonos amarillos y la de Sai era blanca con imágenes de pintores famosos. Ambos tenían mesas con una lámpara a su lado, unos muebles con su ropa, una televisión y una play, un escritorio con libros y computadoras, un sofá y un cabestrillo al lado que pertenecía a Sai con un sin número de pinturas.

-Ino ayudo a Shizune con esto Sai- hablo Tsunade provocando una sonrisa sincera en el rostro del muchacho.

Tras eso continuaron a la habitación de Karin, era una habitación amplia, tenía una cama de dos plazas en medio, sus colchas eran rojizas con morado. A su lado dos mesitas con lámparas. Su closet estaba pegado a la pared, por lo que era cosa de hacer correr las puertas. Poseía un escritorio con computador, una televisión, unos cojines en el suelo y una leve biblioteca.

Karin sonrió, al menos tendría un lugar decente y solo para ella.

Finalmente, la habitación de Kakashi tenía una enorme biblioteca, una cama King con colchas verdes, así mismo una televisión y unos muebles con ropa. Kakashi sonrió agradecido, pues notó los libros de Icha-Icha colocados en orden por colección.

-Bien, Sakura tiene una habitación más aparte de las prohibidas- hablo Tsunade encaminándose hacia ella, al abrir la puerta los ojos de Suigetsu y Naruto se abrieron ilusionados. Era una habitación con una enorme pantalla unida a una Play 4, así mismo un enorme sillón de cuero con una mesa de centro. Tenía una mesa de billar, como un gran equipo de música y en una esquina máquinas para ejercitarse frente a un enorme espejo.

-Existe una piscina y quincho en la azotea- declaro la ojimiel- la habitación de Sakura es la única con balcón.

-Esto es fenomenal- dijo el ojilila tomando los palos de billar.

Naruto se lanzó al sillón, pero su estómago sonó- ¡Sakura-Chan!-gritó el Uzumaki. Kakashi suspiro ¿Qué parte de que Sakura no era la misma se le olvidaba?-¡Sakura-Chan tengo hambre!-gritoneo

Sasuke observo al rubio y un bufido salió de él, Naruto continuaba siendo el muchacho de doce años que él recordaba-Usurantonkachi-susurro frustrado, mientras el Uzumaki continuaba gritando el nombre de su amiga.

DE pronto, Sakura entró por la puerta-¿! Qué demonios quieres Naruto ¡?-pregunto exaltada la pelirrosa- ¿Qué parte de No me molestes no entiendes?-cuestiono seca-Ya es mucho soportar que estén todos aquí-masculló

Naruto la ignoró olímpicamente. Daba igual lo que ella dijera, lo que el mundo dijese, daba igual, ella era su hermana, su amiga, su primer amor. Y sí debía ser el mismo pesado de siempre con ella lo haría. Después se encargaría de averiguar qué es lo que realmente pasaba. Naruto miró de reojo a Kakashi, a Sai, Tsunade y a Sasuke.

-Sakura-Chan dime que tienes Ramen- hablo con un puchero. Sakura rodó los ojos.

-No-dijo secamente.

Tsunade interrumpió la conversación-Sakura mantiene una dieta estricta Naruto- hablo la muchacha.

-¿Qué? Pero Sakura-Chan necesito comer Ramen- hablo él.

-Hn, seguramente Sakura tiene algo más rubio- dijo él ojilila despreocupadamente.

-Sólo cosas light, frutas y verduras- respondió cortante- Si quieren algo coman, o cómprenlo, pero la cocina queda limpia.

.

.

.

Después de unas horas Tsunade se había retirado dejándoles algunos folletos para que pudieran ver que querían estudiar. Cada cual estaba en su habitación. Sakura estaba encerrada en la propia, mientras observaba la televisión, estaban dando una película, pero realmente tenía la cabeza en cualquier parte.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de pronto él tenía que volver a su vida? ¿Por qué mierda tenía que soportar tenerlo bajo su techo? Las lágrimas no tardaron en bajar, se sintió estúpida, se sintió débil, se tapó la boca lo más que pudo, ahora no podía permitir que alguien la oyera.

Se sintió desfallecer, tenía miedo, miedo que descubrieran sus secretos, que descubrieran lo que era, lo que había visto, lo que había vivido. Tenía miedo que sintieran asco de lo que se había obligado a ser.

Las lágrimas bajaban, una a una, y Sakura se tapaba con más fuerzas la boca, si tan solo supieran, se observó las marcas de su mano y trato de calmar su llanto, tomó un vaso y un whisky de su mesita de noche, rellenando una y otra vez el vaso. Se sentía perdida, desbastada, rota, y entre toda esa poca lucidez colocó uno de sus canciones en su televisor, una canción que había escrito, que había alcanzado la fama, que había hecho que saliera a la luz uno de sus tantos problemas, pero no importaba, así se sentía nuevamente.

_No tengo excusas, por todas estas despedidas, llámame cuando se acabe, porque estoy muriendo por dentro _

La colocó en un tono moderado, mientras sacaba otra botella de licor de un mueble, el whisky estaba tirado en el suelo, su mano temblorosa entre el llanto y licor hacían que todo le doliese más, porque de alguna forma sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

_Despiértame cuando los temblores se hayan ido y el sudor frío desaparezca, llámame cuando se acabe y yo haya reaparecido_

Mientras bebía seguía llorando ¿Por qué el dolor seguía? Quería olvidar. Tenía miedo, estaba sola, estaba siendo débil, pero no importaba porque estaba con alcohol, y en sus cajones tenía heroína, aquella que algún amigo de Lio le había regalado para dejar el dolor atrás.

Imágenes iban y venían. Imágenes que su mente solo quería borrar, olvidar. Y entre medio de todo ese caos aparecía la mirada negra que tanto despreciaba, él era su cielo. Lio su infierno.

_No sé, no sé, no sé porque lo hago, todo, todo, todo el tiempo, es solo cuando estoy sola_

La Haruno aún con lágrimas y leves mareos tomo la heroína de su cajón. Con el poco cuidado y control la coloco en un libro para aspirarla. La droga era como morfina para ella, acallaba el dolor, acallaba su mente.

_A veces solo quiero rendirme, no quiero pelear, lo intento, y lo intento, y lo intento, y lo intento, solo abrázame, estoy sola_

Mientras tarareaba la canción entre risas, entonces decidió subir totalmente el volumen del televisor. Tras unos instantes se abrió su puerta dejando ver a Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke y Sai. Tras ellos los otros tres muchachos sorprendidos.

_Mamá, lo siento tanto ya no estoy sobria, y papá, por favor perdóname por las bebidas derramadas en el suelo, para aquellos que nunca me abandonaron hemos pasado antes por esto _

-Sakura-hablo Kakashi impactado con la imagen que veía antes sus ojos. Sakura cantaba totalmente ida.

-Sakura-Chan-susurro Naruto acercándose con Sasuke y Sai. El rubio miró las botellas en el suelo. Sai observo la cama de la Haruno con un polvo blanco-Droga-susurro. Sasuke y Kakashi se acercaron a observar.

_Lo siento tanto, ya no estoy sobria. Lo siento por mi futuro amor, al hombre que dejo mi cama por hacer el amor de la forma en que te guarde dentro de mi cabeza _

Sasuke frunció su ceño. Su pecho ardía, era una sensación incomoda, vio a Sakura vacía y perdida-¿les gusta la canción?-pregunto riendo- Es mía, la escribí yo-río mientras la cantaba.

-Al parecer la estrella no puede ni con su vida- susurro Karin. Juugo le miro serio, no era tiempo para bromas así. Pero antes de decir algo Kakashi hablo

-Karin sal de aquí- siseo-Suigetsu, Juugo-pidió mirándoles- Nosotros nos haremos cargo.

Naruto tomo las botellas del suelo, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a arder. Quería llorar, ¿en qué instante Sakura se había quebrado tanto?

_Y lo siento por los fans que perdí, quienes me vieron caer de nuevo, quiero ser un modelo a seguir, pero soy solo humana_

Sai observo y tan solo susurro-Iré por Ino.

Kakashi se sentó a un lado de Sakura quitándole el vaso y las botellas de licor- Sakura- hablo, entre serio y compresivo-Pequeña ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada- respondió ella fría nuevamente. Sasuke frunció su ceño al igual que Naruto ¿Qué demonios escondía la pelirrosa?

_No sé, no sé, no sé porque lo hago, todo, todo, todo el tiempo, es solo cuando estoy sola_

De la nada se vio a Ino entrar corriendo- Sakura- hablo preocupada- tengo que llevarla a la ducha y recostarla- hablo la rubia- llamaré a un doctor después

-Ya había pasado antes- mascullo Kakashi mirando a la ojiceleste. Ino le miro apenada, mientras asentía-Entonces es cierto, está canción es de ella

-Sí Kakashi-Sensei- hablo la rubia llevando a la pelirrosa al baño.

_A veces solo quiero rendirme, no quiero pelear, lo intento, y lo intento, y lo intento, y lo intento, solo abrázame, estoy sola_

Naruto y Sasuke se sentaron en la orilla de la cama. Sai observaba la escena enajenado y Kakashi solo escuchaba la canción.

-Es heroína ¿verdad?-pregunto de pronto Sai. Kakashi asintió preocupado-¿Qué está pasando?-cuestiono.

Y era la pregunta que todos se hacían mentalmente. Sasuke tenía el cuerpo tenso, maldita molesta ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Tenía una batalla mental, pues también pensaba en su venganza, en sus planes-Tsk-masculló.

_Mamá, lo siento tanto ya no estoy sobria, y papá, por favor perdóname por las bebidas derramadas en el suelo, para aquellos que nunca me abandonaron hemos pasado antes por esto _

Cuando Ino salió con Sakura le recostó y tapo. Rápidamente llamó al manager de su amiga. Tras eso, divisó a los cuatro hombres del equipo siete esperarla en el living. Ino suspiro.

_Lo siento tanto, ya no estoy sobria. Lo siento tanto, ya no estoy sobria._

-Ino- hablo Kakashi serio- Por favor, dinos que sucede con Sakura, no es la primera vez que tiene esto ¿no?

Ino apretó los labios, mientras negaba con la cabeza-Sakura sufrió de sobredosis hace un año-hablo la rubia. Su cuerpo rígido hacía notar lo incomoda que estaba- estuvo internada unas semanas en el Hospital.

Naruto abrió sus ojos celestes-No puede ser Ino-susurro apenado-Sakura-Chan no es así…-hablaba negándose el mismo a la idea.

Sai intervino-Ino ¿Qué sucede realmente con Sakura?-interrogo. Sasuke le miro duramente y Kakashi buscando una esperanza

Ino les miró-Muchas cosas han sucedido en la vida de Sakura- hablo ella-Pero realmente no se mucho más que ustedes-señaló. Mientras se decía a si misma mentirosa-Hay muchas cosas que nadie sabe, solo ella, pero todo comenzó luego de la muerte de sus padres, tras eso muchas cosas cambiaron, en la aldea, en ella-susurro- Soy una de las pocas personas que mantiene cerca, con Tenten y Hinata tenemos alguna que otra reunión, pero aquella niña de doce que vio Sasuke, o aquella muchacha de catorce que dejaron aquí ya no existe.

Sasuke miró a Ino, observo en ella la desesperanza, la tristeza por su amiga. Era el momento que siempre había esperado, ver como la eterna luz del equipo se apagaba y consumía a sí misma, pero algo dentro de él se removía, pues muy en el fondo sabía que ella no estaba hecha para ser como él, Sakura no podía ser oscuridad, ella debía seguir siendo luz. _Su única y tenue luz. _

"_**Te lo advertí Uchiha. Te advertí que Sakura vivía en un infierno.**_

_**Ahora eres parte de él…**_

_**¿Qué harás?"**_

* * *

_Chan~_

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_Bueno como dije se tocarán temas sensibles & cosas más fuertes. _

_Gracias a quienes leen, agregan a Followers & Favoritos :3 Felicidad :')_

_Gracias a quien comentó y pidió continuación, para esa persona aquí esta n.n _

_Espero sus opiniones :3 _

_Mila~_


	5. Jodida

_Hola Mundo, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. _

_Quiero agradecerles a quienes leen :3 Me alegra ver que hay personas interesadas en este proyecto. _

_._

_Quisiera decirle a ese comentario **Guest** que aquí está la continuación, que espero la disfrutes tanto como los anteriores capítulos. _

**_Isabella__ Haruno_**_ me alegra enormemente que te guste este nuevo Fanfics :3 que haya logrado cautivarte y haber logrado eso que tu querías leer. Agradecerte también por Entre Dos Mundos (Por cierto estoy preparando el nuevo capitulo :v). Espero disfrutes mucho este capítulo. _

_._

_Recordar que la historia está centrada en Sakura mayormente. Que habrá temas fuertes y de pronto será una historia oscura. _

_No sé cuantos capítulos tenga, pero bueno. Aseguro que es SasuSaku jeje_

_Espero disfruten la lectura :D_

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**"Jodida"**

Cuando la Haruno despertó sintió su cabeza dar vueltas-Joder-susurro, mientras sintió una sonda en su brazo, al abrir los ojos por completó se dio cuenta que estaba con suero, a su lado su médico tratante y en el sillón Ino mirándole totalmente preocupada.

-Al fin despiertas-hablo la rubia seria-Kenta estaba fuera de Konoha, por eso me pidió quedarme contigo.

Sakura asintió levemente-Sakura-esta vez fue su doctor quien hablo- Esta vez no has tenido sobredosis, por la cantidad de alcohol que has tomado no fue necesario, aunque preferí colocarte suero por la heroína-indicó-¿No habíamos hablado la última vez?-cuestionó.

Sakura no respondió. Realmente no era algo que le importase mucho. Era su vida y nadie podía meterse en ella-Kakashi está furioso-Intervino Ino- Te espera una conversación muy grande con él, Sakura- la ojijade le observo seria- Sé que no te importa, pero a mí sí.

-Hn, basta Ino-masculló-sé manejarlo. ¿Cuándo se acaba esta cosa?-pregunto-Necesito ejercitarme luego

El medico negó con la cabeza-Unos minutos, Sakura-hablo.

.

.

.

En la cocina estaba Kakashi preparando el desayuno, éste vestía una camisa verde oscura, en conjunto con unos pantalones cafés y unos zapatos a tono, mientras Sai y Juugo colocaban la mesa. Sai estaba con una camisa blanca, en conjunto con una chaqueta de cotelé grisácea y un jeans azul oscuro, Juugo en cambio vestía una polera blanca, en conjunto de una chaqueta de cotelé café, unos jeans apitillados y unos bototos beich. Naruto, quien andaba con un atuendo que consistía en una remera blanca, junto con una chaqueta de mezclilla, un jeans apitillados negro y unas zapatillas blancas miraba cada rincón de la cocina-Sakura-Chan no tiene nada delicioso-susurro con un puchero.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza- Mejor date por vencido, Dobe-dijo Sasuke entrando por el lugar. El Uchiha vestía un pitillo negro, en conjunto con una remera blanca y una camisa negra abierta encima, además de unos bototos marrones oscuros.

Naruto enarcó una ceja-Veo que te acostumbras a tu nuevo look ¿no, Teme?-hablo el ojiazul riendo

-Tsk, no molestes-siseo el Uchiha.

Karin quien entraba a la cocina abrió los ojos totalmente sonrojada-¡Sasuke-Kun!-gritó como fans, la pelirroja vestía unas calzas negras, junto con una camisa a cuadrille roja con negro y unas botas negras. Tenía sus ojos delineados y un labial rojo oscuro.

Naruto miró a Kakashi, a ninguno se les dejaba de pasar por la cabeza que Sasuke había buscado a un equipo un poco parecido a lo que eran ellos hacía unos años atrás. Aun así, para cualquiera de los dos, Karin era una lapa.

.

.

.

Después de unos minutos el médico salía de la habitación de la pelirrosa directamente a la puerta de salida, Kakashi observaba como Ino venía tras él. La pelirrubia le observo levemente y desapareció por la puerta. Ninguno decía palabra, mal que mal no era algo común desayunar en una mesa como si fueran una familia.

Sakura apareció por el pasillo vestida con una calza negra con líneas rosas, unas zapatillas deportivas y un sostén deportivo. Tenía el cabello levemente tomado, tras mirarles levemente pasó a la cocina para beber un vaso de agua- ¿Sakura-Chan, no desayunas?-preguntó Naruto desde el comedor. Sakura bufó fastidiada.

Al salir de la cocina observó a Naruto, algo en ella se removió. Los ojos azules de Naruto mostraban más allá de un sentimiento, en ellos se podía notar la esperanza, la preocupación y su confusión. Muy, muy dentro de ella sabía que él no era culpable. Tras unos segundos perdida en su mente notó dos pozos negros observarle, sintiéndose incomoda se dispuso a irse.

-Sakura-llamó Kakashi-¿No desayunarás?

-Hn, estoy atrasada en mi entrenamiento-mascullo sin mirarle.

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente

La ojijade asintió aun sin mirarle y camino hacia la zona donde estaban sus máquinas para ejercitarse. Sakura llevaba una dieta extrema, y aunque muchos no lo sabían a veces no comía, su cuerpo se había vuelto una obsesión para ella, desde el estrellato, desde aquellas cosas que la asqueaban, ahora se preocupaba de su cuerpo, incluso llegando al extremo.

Si el mundo supiese le llamaría anoréxica, incluso bulímica, pero ella sabía disimular, ella sabía esconder sus secretos.

.

.

.

Kakashi observo a todos- ¿Alguno ya sabe qué hará mientras?-consultó bebiendo su taza de té.

-Estudiaré Arte-hablo Sai- Supongo que me ayudará bastante

-Eso es genial, Dattebayo- hablo Naruto- En mi caso creo que estudiaré alguna de las carreras que me recomendó la vieja- hablo tras un suspiro- Dijo que Ciencias políticas es un buen inicio- hablo levantando sus hombros.

Kakashi le miró-Me parece bien, Naruto, ¿Sasuke alguna idea?

El pelinegro le miró mal. Estupideces. Tonterías, eso pensaba, él era un ninja y ahora lo estaban jodiendo con estupideces-Hn, me da igual- masculló.

Tras un suspiro el peliplateado decidió hablar- Tsunade me comentó sobre Ingeniería Comercial, ¿te interesaría?-cuestionó

-Hn, como quieras- respondió. El Uchiha observo ahora a su equipo-Me interesa Derecho-susurro Juugo respetuosamente. Sasuke asintió y observó a Karin y a Suigetsu.

Karin se mordió el labio, amaría poder ser una reconocida modelo y tener la vida que la ojijade tenía, más notó la mirada seria del ojinegro y se contuvo al decir alguna palabra-Tecnología médica-dijo, recordando uno de los folletos que Tsunade había dejado.

-¿Y tú, dientitos?-cuestionó Naruto mirándole.

-Kinesiología-respondió tras un segundo de silencio. No es que le interesará, no es que tuviese esos planes, solo respondió según lo que había leído, y por supuesto, por la intensa mirada de su jefe.

.

.

.

Sakura estaba terminando de hacer sus abdominales. Estaba cansada pero no pararía de hacer su serie de ejercicios. No paraba de mirarse al espejo y observar ese "rollito" que le obsesionaba, que le traía loca. Maldito y estúpido rollito, se decía mentalmente, no es que no amará su cuerpo, o eso creía, le gustaba su trasero, su cintura, pero aún tenía ese estúpido rollo que le frustraba, que la hacía patalear, llorar.

Tras terminar salió camino hacia su habitación, necesitaba ducharse. Entro a su baño, sacó su ropa y entro a la ducha, el agua estaba en su punto justo, apenas unas horas junto a ellos y ya sentía su mundo un caos. Maldito Sasuke, maldito Naruto, pensaba, maldito equipo siete.

Tras salir de la ducha tomo unos pitillos celestes, en conjunto con unos tacones azules oscuros y una blusa transparente azul. Tomo su cabella en una coleta alta, colocó unos aretes y pulseras y se maquillo suavemente.

De pronto, la puerta sonó-Pase-dijo secamente. Al abrirse observo al equipo siete colisionado, no podía creer que el Uchiha estuviese ahí también. Rodo los ojos, seguramente era por Naruto. Si no, no tenía caso que él estuviera ahí. De todas maneras, sintió su mirada afilada en ella.

-Que linda Sakura-Chan- hablo Naruto con una leve sonrisa. Sasuke frunció el ceño y entonces lo entendió, era por eso que le miraba tanto, quizás hace unos años estaría gritando de furor, pero ahora ya no. Que irónico.

Kakashi cerró la puerta tras de él y se sentaron en el sofá de su habitación- Debemos hablar, Sakura-dijo él. Debía ser duro y fuerte con ella, no sabía que sucedía, pero las cosas cambiarían.

-¿De qué?-cuestionó ella mirándoles fijamente- Claramente les dije que no quiero que se metan en mi vida.

-Estoy preocupado por ti-señaló el peliplateado-Estamos, y te dije claramente que las cosas cambiarían desde ahora. Estás bajo mi tutela. Tienes apenas 16 años Sakura y anoche estabas totalmente ida.

Sakura frunció su ceño, escuchaba puras palabras-No es de su incumbencia-hablo-Además, que tú me digas que las cosas cambian no significa que vaya a hacer caso-respondió firmemente.

-Feíta-susurro Sai

-Sakura, ya te lo dije, estás a cargo de mí. Soy tu tutor legal ¿Comprendes?-hablo Kakashi. Estaba serio y molesto. Si debía ser firme con ella lo sería- Estás bajo mi cargo y mis reglas.

-Está es mi casa- siseo la Haruno- ¿Qué quieres? ¿No dejarme hacer mi vida?-cuestiono ella molesta.

-Sakura-Chan- Hablo Naruto-Nadie quiere eso, es solo que estamos preocupados por ti, digo, estoy feliz de lo que has logrado, si eso te hace feliz- hablo mirándole- Pero, ayer, no lo sé, tú…

-¿Yo qué?-preguntó la muchacha- Lo siento por no ser esa muchacha estúpida que todos querían-respondió- Por no ser la niña tras de ti, Uchiha, esa que los cuidaba, Naruto, Sai- hablo irónica.

-¿Qué mierda está pasando contigo, Sakura?-pregunto el Uchiha levantándose ya molesto- ¿Qué fue lo de anoche? ¿Qué mierda pasa?

-Nada- mascullo haciéndole frente.

-Sakura, por Kami- hablo Kakashi levantándose y mirándole a los ojos- Por favor, dime, dinos que ha pasado contigo, déjanos ayudarte. No quiero limitar tu vida, pero realmente quiero reglas.

-Hn. No necesito que tú vengas a ponerme reglas- dijo molesta- No soy tu alumna Kakashi-su mirada era oscura- Sí, estamos en el mismo equipo, sí estamos de misión, pero nada más. No eres mi padre, no eres mi amigo- respondió- Y no quiero que se metan en mi vida. Simple.

Sasuke estaba tenso con la mandíbula desencajada. Naruto tenía la mirada baja, al igual que Sai, quien prefería mantener silencio. Kakashi por su parte decidió marcar el límite-Ya basta, Sakura- mascullo frío- Si no te gustan mis reglas, pues lo siento, pero desde ahora es así. ¿Quieres seguir con tus shows, tus eventos? Bien harás lo que yo digo.

Sakura desencajo su mandíbula totalmente. Su cuerpo estaba rígido y su mirada estaba furiosa-¿Es así como quieres jugar, Kakashi?-interrogó ella

Naruto miraba la escena totalmente sorprendido-Teme-susurro-Teme, hay que hacer algo-susurro. Se sentía de manos atadas.

-Sakura ya basta- hablo el Uchiha mirándole serio- Deja de hacerte daño- Sakura abrió sus jades-Haz caso a Kakashi y deja de ser molesta-declaro

-¿Qué mierda sabes tú?-cuestionó ella- ¿Precisamente tú vienes a decirme esto?-pregunto sarcástica ignorando su apodo- Se están equivocando conmigo- mascullo- Se están equivocando porque quieren salvarme-Kakashi le miró preocupado- Y no pueden Kakashi, no pueden porque estoy totalmente rota y quebrada.

Naruto observo a la muchacha, esas palabras estaban calando en él. Sai trato de acercarse a ella, más ella se alejó. Sasuke sintió una punzada en él y sus orbes negros miraron a sus jades… ¿Qué mierda estaba diciendo?

Sakura les observo-Ya es demasiado tarde para mí- hablo la muchacha en un susurro- La Sakura que conocieron murió. ¡No pueden salvarme!- gritó a los cuatro hombres frente a ella.

Kakashi tomo a la Haruno del brazo y miró sus ojos directamente- ¿Qué te ocurrió Sakura?-pregunto preocupado. Su voz temblorosa mostraba que él estaba totalmente shockeado.

Ella se separó bruscamente de él- Nada-escupió- Jugaré tu juego, Kakashi- declaró- Pero dejen de meterse donde no los llaman, está vez no existen héroes Naruto-dijo mirando al rubio y a Sai- Y los villanos pueden seguir siéndolo Uchiha-declaró mirando sus ónixs

Sin esperar respuesta Sakura salió del lugar.

Kakashi suspiro frustrado sentándose en la cama de la muchacha. Naruto miraba aun la puerta por donde la muchacha se había marchado, Sai observaba la escena sin mucho que hacer y Sasuke, Sasuke tenía los puños cerrados y su ceño fruncido.

.

.

.

Suigetsu estaba tirado en el sofá de la sala de juegos tratando de aprender a jugar Fornite, mientras Juugo leía y Karin estaba sentada sin hacer nada.-Maldición-mascullaba el ojilila tratando de aprender a jugar-Esto es demasiado difícil.

-Hn, yo creo que es porque eres un pez inútil- respondió Karin riendo.

Sasuke entro al lugar y les observo serio- ¿Sucede algo, jefe?-pregunto mirándole de reojo el peliceleste.

-Hn ¿Qué se supone que haces?-cuestionó el Uchiha- Deja eso y vamos a la habitación, debemos hablar.

El equipo del Uchiha le miró. Podían notar la tensión y molestia del muchacho en su expresión. Sin mucho más que decir todos partieron a la habitación de los muchachos, al llegar Sasuke observo a sus súbditos- Quiero que recuerden porque estamos aquí-dijo. Su voz era profunda y aterciopelada-No existe otro motivo más que destruir a Konoha-mascullo

-Eso está difícil Sasuke- habló Suigetsu mirando por la ventana- El lugar es muy diferente.

-Sigue siendo el Consejo el que se encarga de todo- hablo el moreno- Y mientras estemos aquí nos encargaremos de averiguar cómo funciona esta nueva Konoha- hablo Sasuke.

Juugo asintió, al igual que la ojimiel y el ojilila-Bueno, en ese caso averiguaré sobre el nuevo armamento- hablo mirando a su jefe. Este asintió.

Sasuke necesitaba sentir que todos sus planes continuaban siendo los mismos, que no habría manera por más oscuro que pareciera todo de dejar su venganza de lado, que no habría manera de renunciar a ello.

.

.

.

Sakura estaba en la cocina preparando su café cuando el timbre sonó, al abrir divisó a Lio mirándole fijamente- Saku- saludo besando su mejilla.

Ella le miro con una leve sonrisa-¿Y esto?-cuestionó-¿No me digas que viniste a buscarme para llevarme a la Universidad?- cuestionó burlesca.

De la nada, apareció Kakashi tras ellos- Hola-saludo al muchacho, quien le miro serio- ¿Sucede algo?

-Se me olvidaba que estabas con visitas-mascullo molestó el chico

Kakashi le observo- Escuche que van a ir a la Universidad, es un buen momento para que vayan contigo, Sakura, así se inscriben- añadió el hombre

Sakura frunció el ceño y miró al hombre-Kakashi-amenazo

-¿No dijiste que jugarías el juego?-pregunto- Recuerda quien está a cargo-canturreo- iré por el resto, avísame cuando estés lista.

Sakura gruño y Lio le observo-¿De qué mierda habla ese hombre?- preguntó

-Kakashi-respondió la ojijade-Su nombre es Kakashi-hablo sin pensar dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho. Lio levanto la ceja-Es mi tutor legal, estoy bajo sus reglas

-¿Qué?-Lio sintió una molestia en el interior, hasta ese entonces él, además de su manager eran los únicos responsables de ella-¿Cómo es eso?

-Eso, Kakashi es mi tutor legal, está a cargo de mí- hablo-De todos-Lio tomo a la Haruno de los hombros fuertemente-¿Estas molesto?-cuestiono. Él apretó aún más sus brazos.

La relación de Sakura y Lio era complicada, era rara, era oscura, obsesiva. A veces ella era la sumisa y él quien la dominaba, a veces ella no hacía caso y se empoderaba. Su diferencia de edad era algo complicado a los ojos fuera de un escenario, pero ellos mantenían esa relación fuera de ojos del resto. Lio sabía los más oscuros secretos de Sakura, esos que hacían que ella se sintiese culpable y asqueada. Esos que él aprovechaba para mantenerla junto a él.

Los jades de Sakura observaban a los lilas de Lio, quien sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, pero que muy dentro de él disfrutaba sentir el dolor que provocaba en ella.

De pronto Lio subió la mirada encontrándose con el pelinegro, quien estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta con el ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados, de manera inmediata el muchacho soltó a Sakura, quien giró para ver al Uchiha mirarla.

-Te espero afuera-siseo Lio pasando a un lado de Sasuke.

Sakura no dijo palabra y observo al Uchiha, realmente no sabía que decirle, tampoco es como si le debiese algo. La muchacha camino hacia la salida de la cocina, entonces él tomo su brazo-¿Por qué?- cuestiono en un susurro, ella se soltó rápidamente y salió en dirección a su habitación.

¿Por qué? Se preguntó Sasuke negando con la cabeza ¿a que venía esa pregunta? Y es que lo había visto, había observado como él la tomaba y ella lo dejaba, pudo notar la forma en que apretaba sus brazos y ella no hacía nada, pero ¿Por qué mierda debía preocuparse de ella?

-Molesta- mascullo para sí mismo.

Sakura por su parte estaba en su cuarto guardando sus cuadernos y libros, iba en segundo año de medicina. ¿Por qué? Recordó la pregunta del Uchiha, y entonces se cuestionó las razones por las que él había sido capaz de preguntárselo. Aun así sentía que era un estúpido por ser como era.

Cuando la muchacha salió de la habitación observó que todos le esperaban. Un suspiro profundo salió de ella, tomo su teléfono texteando a su chofer. Suigetsu observo el objeto totalmente curioso-Oh, Sakura, nena- dijo bajo la filosa mirada de Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi y Sai- ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó.

Sakura le miró, no había forma de mantenerlos en silencio, ella no quería hablarles, pero fuese como fuese ellos buscaban algún tema de conversación- Es un celular, sirve para hablar con otras personas- respondió seca- Existen varias cosas que no saben-dijo monótona- En el automóvil les explicare sobre Instagram, Facebook y WhatsApp- su voz era fría y cortante, pero al menos, para el equipo siete era algo.

-¿WhatsApp?

-¿Instagram?

-¿Facebook?

.

.

.

Cuando todos llegaron a la Universidad, Sakura se quedó dentro del automóvil junto a Lio. Sasuke no podía dejar de sentir un amargo sabor cada vez que recordaba la imagen de hacía un rato.

"_**Sasuke…Sasuke…**_

_**Te dije que bien que ahora eras parte del infierno**_

_**¿No te gusta tu bienvenida?**_

_**Prepárate, que esto apenas comienza"**_

* * *

_Chan~_

_¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció?_

_Cómo ven Sakura quiere mantener a todos lejos, ah sido un poco dura con Kakashi, pero es necesario [aunque se parte mi corazón :c]_

_Sasuke ya esta notando un poco la relación con Lio, pero veremos como sigue esto. _

_Espero opiniones :3_

_Saludos_

_Mila~_


	6. Ellas soy Yo

_Hola lectoras eh vuelto con este capítulo nuevo. Muchas gracias a quienes comentan & agregan el Fanfics a sus favoritos_

_Decirles que este nuevo capítulo explican una porción muy pequeña de Sakura & una revelación para Sasuke. Veremos que sucederá después :O_

_._

_._

**_Isabella Haruno:_**_ Espero en este nuevo episodio logres comprender aún más ciertas cosas. Creo que Lio juega un papel un poco siniestro, pero bueno, a pesar de lo de hoy, existen varias incógnitas que resolver, además...No sabemos que pasará después de esta mega bomba :O...Bueno yo sí, pero no daré Spoilers. Igual esperaré tu teoría jeje. Saludos y gracias por comentar :3_

_._

_._

_Espero todos disfruten el capítulo. Nos leemos abajo :D _

_._

_._

* * *

**"Ellas soy yo"**

Sakura observo al peliplateado. Quien se acercó a ella dentro del automóvil, la tomo fuertemente de la nuca y le beso. No era un beso suave, tampoco tierno, era un beso posesivo, apasionado, y no es como si Sakura se hubiese negado, al contrario, correspondió ansiosa aquella "muestra de afecto" que él le daba.

Al finalizar el beso, él le observo-Lo siento, cariño-hablo Lio mirándole. Ella sonrió arrogante.

-¿cariño?-cuestionó- hacía meses no me decías así. No debes preocuparte Lio, sé bien lo que hago.

-Eso espero, Sakura-respondió él. Su voz denotaba amenaza.

.

.

.

Los chicos caminaban hacia lo que ellos consideraban la entrada del edificio, al caminar notaban a muchas personas pasar. Al llegar a la entrada observaron a Ino, quien les esperaba con una sonrisa.

Sai le observo discretamente-Hola, hermosa- saludo con una calida sonrisa. Ino sintió su estómago revolverse. Suigetsu sonrió, al igual que Naruto, mientras Karin bufaba y Sasuke observaba la escena totalmente aburrido-¿Serás nuestra guía?

Ino asintió- Tengo un tiempo libre antes de mi primera clase- hablo la rubia- Deben saber que somos los más jóvenes en el Instituto

-¿En serio?- cuestionó Naruto- ¿A quiénes te refieres con "somos"?

-Se dónde quieres llegar, Naruto- hablo Ino divertida, mientras caminaba, señalando el lugar- Los novatos de Konoha y el equipo de Sasuke- hablo- Hinata-declaró mirando de reojo al pelirrubio- y el resto deben andar por aquí.

Sasuke observo de reojo a Naruto, pudo notar sus gestos nerviosos y ansiosos, notaba como buscaba con sus ojos a la chica Hyuuga. Sin dudarlo continuaba siendo el mismo muchacho de doce años, entonces se cuestionó a sí mismo aquello, ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo seguía conociéndolo del mismo modo?

.

.

.

Hinata caminaba hacia su campus en conjunto con Tenten, puesto que ambos campus se encontraban cerca. La Hyuuga estaba vestida con unos pitillos grisáceos, en conjunto con unas botas hasta el tobillo negros sin tacón y una blusa blanca, estaba maquillada naturalmente y tenía unos aretes pequeños. Tenten, en cambio, estaba vestida con una falda larga color verde oscuro con un cinturón café claro, en conjunto de una polera de tiras blanca y unas "converse" del mismo tono. Llevaba sus típicos chonguitos y un maquillaje totalmente natural.

-¿Supiste, Hinata?-pregunto la peli café. La ojiperla le miro- Naruto y el resto están aquí, estudiarán con nosotros. Hinata se sonrojo levemente, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse- Te has puesto nerviosa- declaró la muchacha riendo

-Tenten- susurro la pelinegra- ¿Crees que…?

-¿Qué?- cuestiono- ¿Qué Naruto se fije en ti?- la ojiperla asintió mirando su alrededor- Sería un bobo si no lo hace, Hina- hablo la muchacha- Aunque supongo que primero querrá averiguar lo de Sakura

Hinata bajo la cabeza preocupada- Espero que Naruto-Kun logre descubrir que sucedió con Sakura-Chan- susurro mirando a su amiga

-Hn, sí- mascullo Tenten- Espero lo mismo.

.

.

.

Sakura caminaba hacia su salón. Era una de las mejores estudiantes de su generación. Amaba lo que hacía, era la luz dentro de la oscuridad. Se estaba especializando de otras maneras en la medicina. Tal vez no podía ayudarse a sí misma, pero lo haría con el resto. De alguna manera.

-Sakura- hablo una voz. Sara una compañera de carrera, era la más cercana a ella, y es que habían otras cosas que lograban unirlas.

-Sara- saludo ella. Si bien su voz continuaba siendo monótona, existía algo en su voz que cambiaba. Empatía.

-Supe que tu equipo de Konoha llego- hablo- varios comentan lo mismo.- Sakura apretó su mandíbula incomoda- ¿se los dirás no es así?-preguntó suavemente la muchacha.

Sakura paró en seco, sus jades se oscurecieron. Sara bajo la mirada- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó haciéndose la desentendida.

-Saku…-susurro la muchacha- Solo creo que…

Sakura suspiro cansada- Sara, por favor- mascullo- Creía que ya habíamos hablado de esto.

Sara tomo las manos de la pelirrosa y observo la expresión fría de la muchacha- Sakura, lo que está pasando, lo que pasó-susurro- ¿Por qué?- cuestionó.

Sakura cerró los ojos recordando aquello que le dolía. Apretó la mano de la muchacha y le miró-Siempre ayudaré a quienes pueda- susurro- Pero no continúes por este camino conmigo.

A lo lejos venía Naruto y compañía. Habían logrado matricularse en la Universidad, Sai pudo divisar a la pelirrosada, por lo que le hizo señas a Naruto para acercarse, mientras le miraban hablar con una linda muchachita de cabellos miel.

Sara continuaba insistiendo a la Haruno en hablar con aquellos que alguna vez consideró familia, pero ya cansada la muchacha de pelos rosáceos alzo la voz- ¡Ya basta!-gritó seria- Deja de meterte donde no te incumbe Sara, estás metiéndote en un camino sin regreso conmigo.

-Sakura, tan solo digo la verdad- respondió ella- Tú misma me lo aconsejaste. Sé que será difícil, pero debes hacerlo, por favor.

-Joder- siseo la Haruno dándose la vuelta, mientras se encontraba cara a cara con quienes menos quería ver.

-Sakura-Chan- saludo Naruto alzando la mano con una sonrisa. Sasuke negó con la cabeza. Ese Dobe no se daba cuenta de nada.

-Ninguna palabra de esto- siseo la ojijade a la peli miel- te lo prohíbo. Tu vida y la mía son diferentes Sara-siseo- Hay cosas que tú no sabes. Así que callada te ves más bonita.

-Sakura ¿Qué es lo que escondes?- pregunto Sara mirándole dudosa.

Pero la Haruno no contesto la pregunta, pues el grupo ya había llegado totalmente hacia ellas. Sakura la fulmino con la mirada, mientras miraba a sus compañeros de equipo- ¿Se les ofrece algo?

-No seas así Sakura-Chan, Dattebayo- susurro el pelirrubio tomándole de los hombros.

Sakura sintió gotitas caer por su frente, al estilo anime. Un enorme suspiro salió de sus labios. Suigetsu rió, e inclusive Karin, que de algún modo pudo notar aquella escena entre las mujeres llena de incomodidad y dolor. Sai negó con la cabeza al igual que el Uchiha. Naruto cabeza hueca.

Sakura exasperada se soltó del agarre del ojiazul. Algo dentro de ella se removió con tal contacto. De pronto sintió ganas de abrazarlo y llorar en sus brazos. De pronto, sintió ganas inmensas de llorar.

Quería escapar, quería huir. Sasuke lo notó, podía observar como sus jades buscaban un lugar donde correr y sin más oyó de sus labios su voz- Me debo marchar- hablo la ojijade- Tengo clases y luego un ensayo- habló y miro a Sara de manera desafiante- Nos vemos luego, Sara.

La peli miel sonrió nerviosa y miró al grupo-H-hola-saludo ella- Soy Sara, estudio medicina con Sakura- susurro

-Hola Sara- saludo Naruto sonriente- ¿Eres amiga de Sakura-Chan?

-Uh, algo así- declaró moviendo sus manos.

-¿Cómo es eso?- cuestionó Sai, esta vez.

-Estudiamos juntas, hacemos varias cosas juntas- susurro- sí, eso.

Karin enarco una ceja- Hn, déjenla en paz bola de tontos- hablo- Seguramente ella también tiene clases ¿no es así?- cuestiono la pelirroja. La muchacha asintió- Puedes irte Sara, gracias por todo.

Su equipo le miro sorprendido, pero no importó, Karin noto lo tensa que estaba, así mismo las marcas en sus brazos. No sabía el motivo pero debía descubrir que escondía Haruno Sakura y esta niña de cabellos miel.

.

.

.

Cuando Sakura logró retomar el camino hacia el salón, millones de recuerdos volvieron a ella. Más no lloraría, no aquí, no ahora. Sin darse cuenta se topó con su maestra- Profesora Manccini- saludó- Lo siento, no le vi.

La mujer, de unos cuarenta años y una hermosa mirada le observó. Era una mujer refinada, pero humilde- Oh, Sakura- respondió- No te preocupes, precisamente iba al salón- Daba la clase de Anatomía II- ¿Irás esta tarde, no?- cuestionó

Haruno asintió- Por supuesto, maestra- indico ella.

La mujer sonrió levemente, mientras tomaba un poco de café- ¿Qué te trae así?- cuestionó. Sakura le miró de reojo- Sakura, sabes que soy psicóloga también- susurro ella en un tono de obviedad- ¿Es por tu equipo?-consultó- Al ser parte de la administración se me solicitó la aprobación para su entrada.

Sakura suspiro- Sabe que me da lo mismo- hablo, mientras abría la puerta del salón.

-Claro- susurro la mujer amablemente- En la tarde lo hablaremos. Recuerda que debemos organizar el Show a beneficio.

La pelirrosada asintió, mientras se encaminaba a un puesto.

.

.

.

Durante la tarde Sakura estaba sentada en un salón, a su lado había una mesa llena de cosas para comer. La pelirrosada miraba por la ventana sin percatarse de las voces, tampoco de las miradas de las muchachas.

-Sakura-hablo Manccini. La ojijade despertó y miró a su alrededor- Te decía si cantarás en el evento ¿no?

-Sí, sí- asintió la muchacha. Las mujeres a su alrededor sonrieron-Permiso- susurro levantándose de la silla.

El lugar a su alrededor estaba vacío, era obvio. Era un galpón que la profesora Manccini había alquilado. Sakura sentía su pecho doler y arder. No llegaba la hora de marcharse de aquel lugar y correr a ensayar, para luego al fin acostarse en su cama y cerrar los ojos. Como deseaba no abrirlos nunca más.

.

.

.

Lio estaba en su departamento, mientras bebía un vaso de ron en conjunto de su fiel amigo, Lionel, un peli morado de ojos negros- Entonces ¿va lo de esta noche?-preguntó mirándole divertido

-No lo creo- respondió el peliplateado mirándole- Sakura y su departamento estará ocupado por bastante tiempo

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-cuestiono el muchacho- Sabes que debemos seguir con el negocio Lio.

-Hn. Lo sé- mascullo bebiendo de su vaso- Pero ahora Sakura está a cargo de un viejo, su "Sensei", ya sabes esa mierda de los equipos.

-Me estas jodiendo-respondió- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-cuestionó

-Hn, estoy pensando Lionel-siseo frunciendo el ceño- Ciro no debe enterarse de esta mierda, sino mandará a sus matones- dijo serio- Las chicas deben trabajar sí o sí hoy. Y la droga debe ser vendida también.

-Hn. Lo sé, además, quería divertirme esta noche- susurro- ya sabes. Vienen hartas chicas vírgenes a las fiestas.

Lio rió- eres un bastardo, amigo- respondió levantándose del sillón en busca de su teléfono móvil

-¡Eso lo dices ahora!-gritó el ojinegro-Ahora que ya lo hiciste con Sakura y estás obsesionado con ella.

Lio rió. Él tenía razón-¡Lo sé!- respondió- Pero ya déjate de bobadas, debemos solucionar lo de la fiesta de esta noche.

-Hn, aun no sé cómo lo hiciste para que ella lo perdonará, bastardo- hablo Lionel sirviéndose ron- Por lo demás supongo que podemos hacer la fiesta en mi departamento.

-¿Estás loco, Lionel?-cuestionó- Vives a unas cuadras de la Hokague, si nos descubren no solo somos hombres muertos, mi carrera se va a pique.

El ojinegro suspiro. Debían arreglar el problema o Ciro les mataría.

.

.

.

Sakura llegó al departamento agotada. Al entrar notó como Kakashi estaba sentado en el living- ¿Será siempre así?-cuestionó mirando la hora- ¿Llegaras a la hora que quieras sin avisar?

-Hn. No empieces Kakashi- habló mirándole- Tengo mi agenda ocupada.

-Lo sé- habló el hombre- Los chicos llegaron hace un rato, pero averiguaron que vas a una Sociedad de Anonimato- señalo el hombre- a beneficio, u algo así, nadie sabe a ciencia cierta.

Sakura suspiro- Ayudo a una profesora, luego estuve en un ensayo. Prontamente tengo una obra teatral- declaró- ¿algo más?-preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-No-respondió- Sakura, realmente no sé qué sucede, quisiera entenderte, estoy aquí para ti. Nunca es tarde.

La ojijade asintió y pasó de largo a su cuarto. Dejo sus cosas en su sofá y se sentó en su cama y sin más las lágrimas empezaron a bajar. Todo lo que había aguantado en el día ahora corría por su piel.

De pronto, un sonido de su teléfono, la muchacha se levantó y sacó su móvil del bolso y leyó el mensaje.

_Profesora Manccini: Me ha gustado la canción Sakura. Espero realmente la cantes en el evento. Piensa lo que hablamos hoy. _

Sakura suspiro mientras el agua salada salía de sus ojos. Se sentía tan débil. Tan estúpida. Sus ojos se cerraron, mientras tarareaba esa canción que había escrito hacía ya un tiempo. Tenía tanto miedo. Tenía tanta rabia. Tanto asco.

Con sus manos temblorosas tomó su computador, mientras colocaba el programa en el que se dedicaba a componer melodías, su productor se lo había descargado para que pudiese componer sus canciones, mientras la melodía se tocaba en el computador, ella empezó a tararear y entonar parte de su canción.

…_Que tiemble la tierra cuando una mujer, levante la cabeza…_

Las lágrimas salían mientras entonaba su canción, buscaba la melodía apropiada. Se sentía una mierda. Se sentía una maldita. Porque sí, ella sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba en sus fiestas, sabía perfectamente lo que Lio y sus amigos hacían, y ella estaba allí, buscando ayudarlas después, después de que ellas eran violadas, ella las escuchaba y las ayudaba. Porque ella sabía perfectamente lo que les pasaba, porque ella lo había vivido.

El dolor en su pecho inundaba su cuerpo, dolía, dolía vivir, dolía respirar, dolía ser tan mierda.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, tras ella estaba el Uchiha- Sakura- llamó- Kakashi llama para cenar- dijo. Su voz era neutral y aterciopelada. Sakura no le miró-Sakura-llamó

Sakura no era capaz de darle frente al pelinegro. Entonces recordó la pregunta que él le había hecho durante la mañana- ¿Recuerdas la pregunta de la mañana?-susurro, su voz temblorosa hizo que Sasuke enarcará una ceja.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó. No es que le importase, se decía, pero era obvio que algo pasaba. Su voz lo debía todo- ¿Sakura?-cuestionó

Sakura se giró y le miró atentamente. El maquillaje corrido y los ojos rojos alertaron al moreno-Pregúntalo otra vez, Sasuke-pidió ella.

Él se sintió abatido y perdido- Preguntaste porque- dijo ella, mientras sus lágrimas continuaban bajando y corriendo por su rostro. Los ónixs del Uchiha se fijaron en los de ella-Tengo la respuesta-susurro- Simplemente es porque ellas soy yo, Sasuke.

El moreno se sintió perdido tras su respuesta ¿Por qué mierda lloraba? ¿Por qué mierda estaba tan rota? ¿Por qué diablos le importaba tanto? Se cuestionaba a sí mismo, estaba tenso.

-Ellas soy yo- susurro Sakura mientras le daba la espalda

-¿Ellas quienes Sakura?- cuestionó él. Su voz era demandante, necesitaba entenderla.

Sakura suspiro ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se preguntó, pero dolía tanto maldición y sin más tarareo y entonó parte de su canción-_Que tuvo la culpa que la tocaran por su mini falda, no falta el imbécil que diga que ella quería ser violada_-Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe. Aquellos carbones se estaban volviendo rojos, pero Sakura no espero respuesta y se encerró en su baño.

-Sakura- pronunció. Su Sharingan estaba totalmente activo. El moreno toco la puerta del baño con golpes-¡Sakura abre la puerta, maldición!

-Ellas soy yo Sasuke- susurro del otro lado de la puerta-Por favor, no digas nada.

Después de mucho tiempo Sasuke sintió su mundo caer bajo sus pies. Dolía. Dolía respirar, dolía como cuando vio a su clan muerto, dolía como cuando Itachi había muerto. Pero esto, esto dolía mucho más.

Sintió su cuerpo temblar y sin más se derrumbó sentándose en el suelo. Sus carbones estaban tras una capa de agua- Mierda- mascullo.

"_**Pobre Uchiha. Pobre de ti. **_

_**¿Duele no? Duele saber que tu única luz ahora está apagada. **_

_**Pobre de ti, Sasuke-Kun"**__  
_

* * *

_Chan~_

_¿Qué tal?_

_¿Opiniones? ¿Teorías?_

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_¿Que creen que pase entre Sasuke y Sakura ahora?_

_Espero lo hayan disfrutado. _

_Nos estamos leyendo._

_Mila~_


	7. Los secretos del dragón y la princesa

_Hola :3 He traído un nuevo episodio de esta historia. Como siempre agradecer a quienes leen. Me pasa que esta historia la escribo-quizás-sacando a través de líneas y una historia oscura todo aquello que aún duele en mi. No sé jaja ayer me lo puse a pensar :v En fin. Espero que puedan disfrutar el capítulo & perdón si está cortito. Pero ya saben, de lo bueno poco (?) _

_._

_._

**_Isabella__ Haruno: _**_Gracias por siempre estar atenta a la historia & comentar :D Espero disfrutes el capítulo. Te darás cuenta que hay cosas y misterios que aún no se resuelven :O hay más que saber. Si bien Sasuke desea hacer algo, tal vez no sea todo tan fácil, pero bueno, vamos paso a pasito jaja. Es obvio que Sakura siente aun cosas por Sasuke, y bueno, Sasuke es Sasuke. Lio es el malvado de la historia, y sus secretos, así como su vida poco a poco se irá dando a conocer. Esperaré atenta tu comentario :3_

**_Guest:_**_ Querida lectora, gracias por comentar :D He de decirte que sí, Cerezo Bicolor era una historia de mi autoría que tuve que eliminar, pues se me perdió la historia, pero básicamente esta historia está basada en esa, más menos jeje. Me alegra que esta historia te haya gustado, así que espero te guste este capítulo y mandes tus respectivas opiniones :) Saluditos!_

_._

_._

* * *

"**Los secretos del dragón y la princesa" **

Sakura estaba tras la puerta del baño, sentada apoyada contra la puerta, mientras trataba de calmarse. Sabía bien que lo que había hecho estaba mal, había traicionado a Lio, había abierto la boca, la punta del Iceberg ya era conocido por Sasuke. Su respiración era agitada, aun no entendía porque lo había hecho, tampoco sabía qué hacer. Su vida era un desastre, pero no estaba dispuesta a perder lo poco que ella había construido, incluido Lio, pues de cierto modo, para ella él lo era todo.

Sasuke, tras el otro lado de la puerta tenía sus pelos azabaches sobre sus ojos carbones, sus ónixs tenían una capa transparente de agua. El dolor que sentía en ese momento era punzante, intenso, era un dolor en un lugar que no sabía que aún tenía; su alma.

-Teme- hablo Naruto entrando. Lo observo extrañado- ¿Sucede algo? ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?-interrogo- ¿Dónde está Sakura-Chan?

Sasuke frunció el ceño-Dentro. No quiere salir, tuvimos una leve discusión- dijo. Su voz era gruesa y fría.

Naruto frunció el ceño-¿Le hiciste algo, Sasuke?-Su voz era seria. Sasuke negó-Entonces ¿Qué escondes, Teme?

-Nada, Dobe- hablo mirándole-Solo le dije la verdad, que era molesta por hacer rabiar a Kakashi. Bastante tengo con tener que aguantaros- respondió. Naruto asintió, pero sabía que era mentira.

-¡Sakura-Chan! No escuches al Teme, sabes que es un idiota. Sal para que vayamos a cenar- grito.

Sakura, quien había escuchado la conversación, suspiro profundamente- ¡Ya voy!- respondió seca. Se levantó del suelo y abrió el agua, lavó su rostro y lo maquillo nuevamente. Esperaba que ninguno de los dos estuviese en su cuarto.

Al salir se dio cuenta que ninguno estaba, algo dentro de ella-sin querer-dolió. Sasuke la había dejado sola, otra vez. Tras un suspiro se colocó sus pantuflas y camino hacia la sala. Observo como estaban todos sentados en la mesa, todos cenaban arroz y pollo al curry. Se fijó en el Uchiha, quien en ningún momento le miró. Deja de pensar babosadas, se golpeaba mentalmente, era obvio que le odiaba, y ahora con más razón.

-Sakura, toma asiento- dijo Kakashi- Shizune me ayudo a cocinar, ya que no encontré nada "normal"-indico tranquilamente. La ojijade le observo y se sentó en silencio.

Suigetsu y Naruto eran quienes colocaban la cuota de sociabilidad y humor al lugar, mientras Sakura comía en silencio sintiéndose perdida.

.

.

.

Lio estaba en un departamento, el cual también se encontraba en la zona rica de Konoha. Lionel lo había conseguido. El lugar era inmenso, había mucha gente, la música en alto, tragos y comida. Lio tomaba un vaso de ron mientras observaba la escena.

-Lo hicimos, amigo- hablo Lionel a su lado sonriente.

Lio asintió-¿Le diste las drogas a las chicas?-cuestionó el peliplateado. Lionel asintió- Mañana llegan rusas- Su mirada se volvió oscura y perversa-Todas entre 15 a 20 años.

-Joder-susurro Lionel con una amplia sonrisa-¿me dejarás probarlas?-pregunto en un susurro.

Lio rió- Eres un perro, amigo- siseo divertido- Pero sabes que sí. Puedes probar la mercancía. Con o sin su consentimiento.

Lionel rió. Observo a Lio y bajo la mirada, ¿Quién pensaría que el príncipe soñado de todas las féminas era un maldito bastardo?

.

.

.

Al terminar la cena, Sakura tomó su plato y lo dejo en el lavavajillas, por sí, tenía uno. Se encamino a su habitación y cerró la puerta sin darse cuenta de que cierto pelinegro estaba sentado en su cama.

-Sasuke-susurro sintiéndose estúpida nuevamente.

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente, Sakura.

La ojijade sintió su corazón acelerarse. No quería una conversación del tema, menos con él. No sabía cómo ni que decir, era parte de su secreto, de su oscuridad, porque a partir de aquello Sakura, fuera de todo lo que hacía por aquellas muchachas, fuera de todo eso era otra persona, a pesar del dolor, de las heridas, Sakura disfrutaba el sexo, el sexo rudo, el sexo fuerte. Se había convertido en una sumisa, y a veces, en dominante.

Tras recordar todo aquello suspiro-No hay nada que decir, Sasuke- respondió secamente.

Sasuke le miro. Su cuerpo estaba completamente tenso, su mirada oscura y su ceño fruncido-Hmp, no seas molesta Haruno-siseo cabreado, solo a ella se le ocurría decir algo así para después hacer como si nada. Sakura le miro expectante- Necesito saber que pasó.

-Ya lo sabes-respondió ella- No necesitas volverlo a escuchar.

-No-siseo él apretando los puños-¿cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién fue?-cuestiono, mientras se levantaba y la observaba seriamente.

-Basta-hablo ella. Su voz era fría, pero su cuerpo estaba rígido- No sirve de nada eso ahora. Jamás debí habértelo dicho-mascullo.

Lástima- Respondió el ojinegro- Ya es tarde para eso- El Uchiha comenzó a acercarse de manera peligrosa hacia ella. Él pudo notar sus jades quebrados y su cuerpo tenso- ¿Fue él?

-¿Qué?-cuestiono ella-¡No!-negó ella. Y es que hasta ese momento Lio había sido su salvador, sin saber realmente la verdad- No importa lo que pasó. Solo déjalo Sasuke.

-Sakura- llamó el tras una voz profunda y demandante.

-Basta, Uchiha-limitó ella cansada- No voy a hablar más de esto. Solo espero no lo digas a nadie.

El peliazabache le miro molesto. ¿Qué más escondía? ¿Por qué no confiaba en él? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? Maldita molestia. Apretó los puños- Hn, no quedará esto así, Sakura- siseo- No diré nada.

Sin más salió del cuarto y Sakura se lanzó a su cama. La ojijade empezó a sollozar nuevamente. Tenía una gran confusión en su mente. Maldito Uchiha, maldita ella, maldito todo. Tomo su teléfono móvil y mando un mensaje. Su estómago dio un revoltijo.

.

.

.

Lio estaba besando apasionadamente a una de sus chicas cuando sintió su teléfono en el móvil. Sin más se separó de la muchacha y observo su pantalla. Era de Sakura.

_Sasuke sabe lo que me sucedió…Tú sabes…la viola… Lo siento Lio. No fue mi intención abrir mi boca. _

Lio frunció su ceño totalmente. Estaba molesto, su interior se empezó a calentar totalmente. Se aparto de la muchacha sin explicación y busco a Lionel, quien aún bebía alcohol en la recepción.

-Debo irme-indicó serio

-¿Qué sucede Lio?-pregunto Lionel

-Ese bastardo de Uchiha sabe lo de Sakura- siseo- Sabía que era una muchacha débil. Apenas le ve salta encima de él- Su ira iba en aumento- Ahora debo solucionar esto.

-No puedes ir así, Lio- hablo Lionel deteniéndolo- Son pasada la media noche ¿Crees que ese tal Kakashi lo verá bien?-cuestionó- Solo eres un colega, nadie sabe de ustedes, además hueles a alcohol y marihuana.

-Tch. Maldición, tienes razón- mascullo golpeando la mesa.

-Debes calmarte, amigo- hablo el pelirrubio- No puedes estar de ese modo. Sakura es leal a ti, amigo. Sabes que tiene un pasado, pensé que lo habías controlado.

-Yo igual- mascullo- Pero no te preocupes, lo solucionaré-Su mirada era totalmente oscura y siniestra. Al peliplateado no le gustaba que se metieran en sus asuntos, mucho menos que tocaran lo suyo. Sakura lo pagaría caro.

.

.

.

Sasuke estaba acostado en su recamara, tenía la televisión encendida, quería conocer un poco del nuevo mundo, de los mundos paralelos que existían. Porque aunque lo negase, él también sentía la curiosidad de sus compañeros.

Entonces observó un canal X que daban un reportaje acerca de Sakura.

_Bueno regresamos con nuestro programa del día de hoy- Hablo la conductora- Como muestran las imágenes, se ha señalado que prontamente la artista Sakura Haruno proveniente de Konoha dará un Show aquí en Barcelona. _

_-Sí, Clarisa- hablo la otra mujer- Muchos de sus fans están ansiosos con la gira mundial de esta nueva artista, que por cierto es muy cercana al ídolo mundial Lio Romanov_

Sasuke suspiro molestó cambiando la televisión- Molestia- siseo recordando la conversación. Necesitaba saber que estaba pasando con ella, necesitaba saberlo. En sus ojos pudo notar como ella buscaba con desesperación que él le salvase, que alguien lo hiciera. No podía quedarse sin hacer nada, pero-¿Y a mí qué me importa?- se preguntaba, pero muy dentro de él sabía que no era lo suficientemente hijo de puta para hacer como si nada, pues aun sabiendo todo el daño que él mismo provocaba en ella, algo como aquello no se lo desearía a nadie, menos, mucho menos a ella.

.

.

.

Karin estaba en su cuarto. Estaba a un lado de la ventana, observando el lugar, luces iluminaban todas las partes del pueblo. Un suspiro salió de sus labios, como le gustaría que su vida fuese así, como la de todos aquellos que caminaban tranquilos por las calles, como Sakura, Ino. Como deseaba ser alguien más que una simple herramienta, ser alguien, alguien que el mundo amase.

Suigetsu miraba una película en su cuarto, pero al igual que Karin sentía la necesidad de conocer mucho más de este nuevo mundo, y no, no es como si quisiera abandonar a Sasuke, mal que mal, había hecho un trato con él, y aunque talvez no dijese nada, ellos eran parte de su familia.

Juugo, por su parte estaba totalmente abatido. Tirado en su cama mirando el techo, se sentía encerrado, totalmente perdido y asustado, ¿si perdía el control aquí? ¿Cómo sería? ¿Las personas de este mundo nuevo comprenderían esto? ¿Acaso alguno comprendía habilidades como el Rassengan, el Chidori? Su mente daba vueltas y vueltas sin dejar de preguntarse a cada rato algo nuevo.

Naruto, Naruto estaba recostado encima de su cama, mientras escuchaba música. Algo ocurría, no era tan idiota como creían. Noto en Sasuke la tensión, la preocupación. Sabía que algo sucedía, lo notaba también en Sakura, ambos tenían una mirada similar. Entre pensamientos divagantes el peliceleste cerro sus ojos, quedando en brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Lio tocó el timbre una y otra vez en el departamento de Sakura. Kakashi abrió la puerta, apenas eran las seis y algo de la mañana. Al abrir vio a Lio.

-¿Sucede algo, Lio?-pregunto con una ceja alzada.

El muchacho apretó la mandíbula, había olvidado completamente a los idiotas que se alojaban en casa de Sakura. Forzó una sonrisa- Lamento la hora, necesito hablar con Sakura.

Kakashi suspiro cansado- Está bien, pasa- hablo- Pero existen reglas, Lio.

El ojilila entró resignado, mientras asentía- Lo lamento, no volverá a ocurrir-susurro mientras caminaba a la habitación de Sakura.

-Espero sea urgente, Lio- habló Kakashi desconfiado.

-Lo es- siseo.

El peliplateado de ojos lilas entró a la habitación de la ojijade, quien dormía. El muchacho se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado. La observó dormir unos momentos-Tan hermosa-susurro- Y tan estúpida- siseo acariciando su mejilla.

Sakura abrió los ojos, mal que mal era una ninja, lo había sentido entrar en su habitación, y aún antes lo había escuchado tocar como loco el timbre- Lio-susurro, su voz era un poco ronca al despertar hacía unos minutos.

-¿Qué mierda hiciste Sakura?-masculló Lio acariciando su suave piel. Era tan hermosa, tan única, tan suya- ¿Qué hiciste?-siseo mientras sus manos se posicionaban en su hermoso y blanquecino cuello, deseaba enrollar sus manos en él y dejar marcas ahí, pero no. No podía.

-Sasuke lo sabe- hablo ella mirando sus lilas. Él sonrió.

-Eso lo sé, cariño- dijo apretando un poco su cuello. Ella jadeo- Tranquila, no sucederá nada. ¿Qué sabe exactamente?-Cuestionó.

-Que me violaron-susurro ella bajando la mirada-Yo…-susurro

Lio suspiro- Sakura, sabes que no te hace bien el grupo de ayuda- hablo él mirándole- Quedas vulnerable.

Ella le miró fijamente-No te culpo- susurro él- Ahora entiendo, lo importante es que no diga nada. Me haré cargo de eso- suspiro

Sakura negó-No dirá nada-respondió segura.

-Solo me asegurare de eso, bonita- susurro besando su frente-¿Quieres que me quede un rato?-pregunto.

Ella, como una niña en busca de cariño asintió- Pero no podemos hacer nada. Recuerda que esta Kakashi afuera- hablo.

-Lo sé. Tranquila.

.

.

.

Sasuke estaba en su cuarto, observo la hora, apenas las siete y un cuarto de la mañana. Había despertado al oír el timbre y no había logrado volver a dormirse, habitualmente se hubiese levantado a esa hora a entrenar, pero según Kakashi, ahora se debía pedir autorización para los entrenamientos.

Fastidiado se levantó de su cama y se encamino hacia el baño, antes de que cualquiera lo ganase. Entonces observó cómo Lio le miraba, un chasquido salió de sus labios- Necesitamos hablar- dijo el muchacho.

Sasuke le miró, estaba molesto, pero asintió dándole paso a su habitación. Adentro Lio le observo y tras un suspiro hablo- Sakura ya me dijo que lo sabes- declaró. Sasuke le miro minuciosamente- Solo vengo a advertirte que no lo digas a nadie.

-Hn- mascullo el Uchiha. ¿Quién se creía él para amenazarle? ¿Acaso no sabía quién era?

-No te tengo miedo, Uchiha- hablo casi leyendo su mente- Me importa una mierda lo fuerte que seas. Este mundo ha cambiado- dijo mirando su entorno- Tengo más poder y más posibilidades de ganar que tú- amenazó- Solo te digo que no abras tu boca.

Sasuke gruño. Como quería meterle un Chidori en el culo a ese estúpido peliplateado-Sakura necesita ayuda- mascullo- Necesita a su familia, a sus amigos.

Lio enarcó una ceja- ¿Familia?-se carcajeo- Sakura me tiene a mí. Fui yo quien estuvo con ella cuando pasó todo Uchiha- el ojinegro achico sus ojos y le miro desconfiado- No vengas a hacerte el salvador ahora, no cuando sé perfectamente la historia. Sakura jamás te ha interesado, no vengas a hacer como si ahora lo hiciera.

El peliazabache mascullo y se tensó. ¿Qué mierda sabía él? ¿Qué demonios debía meterse él? Joder, estaba encabronado, pero antes de hablar, el ojilila le interrumpió- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Arruinar su vida? ¿Sabes qué pasará si se enteran de lo sucedido?- cuestiono rápidamente- Adiós a su carrera, a sus sueños. Adiós Sakura.

-Hn. No diré nada- sentenció dándole la espalda. Pero eso no significaba que lo dejaría de vigilar. El moreno no confiaba ni un poco en el ojilila.

-Bien- hablo Lio saliendo de la habitación.

Sasuke suspiro molesto. Se estaba metiendo donde no debía. Lo sabía. Huye, escapa, vete, se decía a sí mismo, pero no podía. Algo dentro de él no lo dejaba. Lio mentía, lo intuía, algo escondía, algo no cuadraba en la historia. ¿Qué tantos secretos mantenían con Sakura?

"_**Sasuke…Sasuke…**_

_**Lio puede darte más sorpresas de las que esperas.**_

_**Ten miedo. Tenle miedo…"**_

* * *

_Chan~_

_¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció?_

_Lio es malvado, es oscuro, es perverso. Un manipulador total, sabe como jugar, así que no se sorprendan con su actuar. _

_Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura :D _

_Saludos. _

_Mila~_


	8. No eres tú Soy yo

_Hola Hola! Lamento tanto haber tardado en este capítulo. No hay excusas, solo puedo decir que estuve trabajando (Soy Profesora y me toco hacer reemplazos en distintos Colegios) y muy ocupada. Por eso, lo siento mucho mucho. Espero disfruten este capítulo,quizás es un poco-harto-corto, pero prefería subir antes de que se olvidaran de Mi D: _

**_Gracias a quienes leen & comentan :D Me hacen muy feliz ^^ _**

_Querida **Sara**, muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero aún andes por ahí jeje. Lamento haber tardado, pero espero te siga gustando la historia y disfrutes esta continuación :3 _

**_._**

**_._**

_Disfruten el capítulo. Recordar que esta historia es totalmente mía. Nos leemos abajo. _

_._

_._

* * *

**"No eres tú.Soy Yo"**

Lio se encamino nuevamente a la habitación de la ojijade. Al entrar sintió la ducha correr. Una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó en su rosto, de manera sigilosa, como si de un león que quisiera cazar a su presa se tratase se adentró al baño. Se desvistió rápidamente y se metió a la bañera con la ojijade.

-Lio-susurro sorprendida. Un leve sonrojo se asomó en sus mejillas. Sus pupilas jades se abrieron y brillaron totalmente. El muchacho sonrió, pero para sorpresa de ella no era la típica sonrisa de autosuficiencia, no, era una totalmente real.

Él la miró, Sakura Haruno era hermosa, era una muchachita con un cuerpo totalmente acorde a su rostro, a su ser y a su alma. Algo dentro de él se removió, y es que a pesar de su actitud, de su manera de actuar algo dentro de él se estaba volviendo cada vez más fuerte.

-Eres hermosa, cariño-susurro él en una especie de ensoñación acercándose a su rostro mojado, besando sus labios rosas y provocando un juego entre suaves gemidos y sudor combinado con el agua.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke lo había visto entrar allí, haciendo que su cuerpo se tensara totalmente, había visto como ese niño bonito se había escabullido a la habitación de su compañera de equipo. Estaba totalmente molesto. ¿Qué tipo de relación tenían esos dos? ¿Y qué mierda le importaba a él? Se cuestionaba totalmente una y otra vez, una pregunta tras la otra.

Tras unos minutos decidió prender la computadora que tanto había nombrado Naruto durante el día anterior. Tras unos minutos decidió buscar por él mismo el nombre de Sakura en aquel buscador que el ojiazul tanto había insistido en que mirara.

"_Sakura Haruno nueva artista reconocida"_

"_La gran cantante Sakura Haruno de Konoha es la invitada principal en el show de Lio Romanov"_

"_Sakura Haruno nominada a los premios Grammy como artista revelación" _

"_Nueva gira en Europa de la artista…"_

"_Sakura Haruno habla sobre su hospitalización: Tuve una sobredosis, le pido perdón a mis fans"_

Sasuke leía cada titular en el buscador, Sakura tenía millones de links y noticias asociadas, así mismo fotografías y videos, pero nada, nada que le revelara lo que el tanto necesitaba comprender.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Sakura salió de la ducha para vestirse solo pedía que nadie hubiese escuchado lo que dentro de aquel baño había ocurrido- ¿Tienes hospital hoy?- cuestionó Lio terminando de vestirse.

-Sí. Nos veremos para el ensayo de la tarde- respondió ella

-Hn, está bien- susurro él- Te texteo durante el día- dijo besando su frente y saliendo de la habitación.

Sakura se sentó en la amplia cama tras un suspiro. Una sonrisa fugaz apareció en su rostro, una sonrisa rota y quebrada, esto era a lo mejor que podría llegar. Lio era su refugió, era su zona de confort, no sabía si lo amaba, ya ni siquiera creía que lograría volver a amar a alguien. Sus jades bajaron al suelo sintiendo su mirada escocer. Era un sentimiento agridulce.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi estaba en el living sentado leyendo un libro nuevo que había visto en una de las nuevas librerías cuando sintió a Naruto abrir cada cajón y mueble de la cocina, tras un suspiro se levantó- ¿Qué buscas Naruto?-pregunto- ¿Y qué haces despierto a las 8 de la mañana?

-Hn, No me ofenda Kakashi-Sensei, solo tengo hambre, venía por Ramen, pero olvide que Sakura-Chan no tiene- susurro aún adormilado.

-Prepararé el desayuno, mejor vete a duchar ¿se te olvida que hoy inicias en la Universidad?

Naruto rasco su cabeza y abrió sus ojos azules totalmente- Mierda- mascullo caminando al baño.

Al llegar allí notó como la puerta estaba cerrada- Oh, rayos- susurro-¡Teme!-gritó- ¡Teme sal ya!

Desde dentro Sasuke frunció su ceño y suspiro cansado-Maldito Dobe-siseo. Ni una puta ducha podía darse tranquilo. El ojinegro salió de la ducha y envolvió su parte posterior y abrió la puerta, mientras las gotas caían por su torso-¿Qué mierda quieres?-preguntó.

Naruto sonrió- Teme necesito entrar a ducharme, Kakashi nos está apurando a todos y tú te demoras un millón de años en la ducha- acusó.

El pelinegro pasó la mano por su pelo azabache mostrando su frustración- Maldito Dobe, espera tu maldito turno- hablo cerrando la puerta en su rostro.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido iniciando así un griterío junto con golpes en la puerta. Sakura agotada de los dimes y diretes de ambos salió de su habitación ya vestida, traía unos jeans desgastados de color claro, en conjunto con unas converse blancas y una camisa transparente blanca, encima traía el delantal del Hospital. Su pelo amarrado en una coleta y un maquillaje totalmente natural.

-¡Naruto!-gritó generando sorpresa en el pelirrubio y el resto de habitantes del departamento. Kakashi se asomó por la puerta y pudo divisar a Sakura golpeando al pobre ojiazul- Deja ya de gritar maldición.

-Auch, Sakura-Chan- susurro sobando su cabeza- No es justo Sakura-Chan, es el Teme quien no sale del baño.

Sai se acercó a Kakashi, quien sonrió levemente, Sakura muy dentro de ella continuaba siendo aquella muchachita de 12 y 14 años que ambos recordaban.

-Me importa una mierda si Sasuke no sale del baño- dijo ella irritada- deja de hacer escándalo en MI departamento si no quieres dormir en el pasillo esta noche- siseo con una sonrisa diabólica. El Uzumaki solo asintió tragando grueso- ¡Y tú maldito Uchiha sal ya del baño!- gritó la muchacha.

La puerta se abrió sorprendiendo a todos los presentes- Hmp- mascullo caminando a su habitación.

Mientras Naruto entraba al baño, Karin frunció su ceño pasando a un lado de la ojijade, quien negó con la cabeza mientras se encaminaba a la cocina- Veo que has amanecido mejor, Fea.

-Hn, no juegues con tu suerte, Sai- siseó ella, mientras buscaba la avena en uno de los muebles de cocina, dando la espalda a ambos hombres que se encontraban allí.

-Sakura-hablo, esta vez Kakashi- esta tarde haremos un entrenamiento.

-Hn- mascullo tras un suspiro- Tengo ensayo, tendrá que ser luego de eso.

-Perfecto, te acompañaremos entonces- hablo el peliplateado.

Sakura giró su rostro mirándole con desprecio-Dulcifica esa mirada, Haruno- canturreo Kakashi recordando la película que había visto durante la noche "La era del Hielo".

.

.

.

.

Ino estaba con Tenten y Hinata tomando un café en la Universidad-¿Entonces Kakashi te mensajeo contándote eso?-pregunto la peli café sorprendida.

-Pobre Naruto-Kun-susurro Hinata imaginando al pelirrubio. Sabía perfectamente la fuerza sobrehumana de Sakura.

-Hinata-habló Ino- Lo importante aquí es que Naruto ha conseguido sacar a luz esa parte de la frente. Al fin, talvez Lady Tsunade si tenía razón y solo ellos traerán de vuelta a Sakura.

Tenten sonrió, al igual que Hinata- Tal vez no esté todo perdido- hablo Tenten- ¿Ves a Sakura hoy?- cuestiono bebiendo su café

-Sí, tenemos turno, aunque ella parte ahora- hablo la pelirrubia- Más tarde tiene ensayo.

-¿Crees que Sakura-Chan aceptará que nos juntemos a tomarnos un café en la semana?-pregunto Hinata- Neji me ha comentado que Temari vendrá un par de días.

Ino sonrió- De seguro que sí. Chicas saben que pese a todo la frente nos quiere. Hablare con ella esta tarde y la convenceré, además, me lo debe por no acompañarme en la campaña de Jeans.

Tenten y Hinata rieron- Por cierto Hinata, esta mañana vendrán los muchachos, podrás estar un rato con tu pelirrubio preferido- señalo Ino con una sonrisa pícara, provocando un sonrojo enorme en la ojiperla.

.

.

.

.

Durante la hora del almuerzo Sakura caminaba por el pasillo al casino, había sido una mañana compleja, el tener que utilizar elementos modernos en conjunto con sus conocimientos médicos ninjas era confuso.

Entre cavilaciones se encontró con un pequeño de 10 años de edad, era uno de sus pacientes más recientes, su nombre era Caleb- Doctora Sakura- saludo el pequeño con una sonrisa enorme.

-Caleb-saludo Sakura sonriéndole de vuelta - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te ha dejado andar caminando por los pasillos del Hospital?

Caleb sonrío, y es que sabía perfectamente que no podía andar deambulando. El pequeño niño de cabellos rojos tenía una afección al pulmón, por lo que se encontraba hospitalizado-Lo siento, pero quería entregarle esto-susurro apenado entregándole una caja de bombones y un dibujo en el que se encontraba ella vestida de Doctora y un micrófono en la mano.

Sakura le miro enternecida, agachándose para mirar los ojos del niño-Oh, cariño-susurro sonriente-Gracias Caleb, realmente muchas gracias por esto. Me haces muy feliz- dijo la ojijade-Pero ahora llamare a Meiko para que te lleve a la habitación ¿sí?

El niño asintió y le abrazo. A lo lejos Shizune e Ino observaban la escena. Ino sonriente, al igual que Shizune, pues ambas sabían que la vocación de la pelirrosa superaba cualquier sentimiento.

.

.

.

.

.

Durante la tarde la Haruno salía del Hospital, encontrándose de frente con Kakashi y compañía, tras un sonoro suspiro, por un segundo pensó en que el peliplata se había olvidado del entrenamiento de la tarde-noche que pretendía hacer.

-Buenas, Sakura-saludo Kakashi fastidiándole a propósito- ¿Dónde queda tu ensayo?-sonrió

-Hn, es lejos de aquí-hablo- iremos al estacionamiento, el chofer me espera.

Naruto sonrió al ver la cara de irritación de la Haruno, más corrió tras ella. Sasuke suspiro totalmente agotado, mientras Taka les seguía en silencio y Sai miraba la situación analizando cada movimiento.

Tras subir en el automóvil y unos treinta minutos de viaje, todos llegaron al lugar de ensayo de la Haruno. Sakura les indico "amablemente" el camino mientras ella se dirigía al camarín y se cambiaba de ropa. Tras unos segundos escucho a sus bailarinas entrar y comentar lo guapo que era ese pelinegro de ojos ónixs y cabello alborotado, algo dentro de ella se removió, una sensación de irritación se apoderó de ella.

-No-indicó mientras salía del cubículo del baño. Las muchachas le miraron extrañadas- Él no. Sasuke Uchiha está totalmente prohibido.

-¿S-Sasuke Uchiha?-cuestionó una-Sakura ¿Él es Sasuke Uchiha?

-Lo es- declaró la pelirrosada- Sasuke Uchiha, Taka, Uzumaki Naruto y Sai.

-Ósea eran cierto los rumores- agregó otra de las bailarinas- tu equipo ha vuelto- la chica sintió un tic en el ojo ¿acaso era comentario de todos los mundos?-Quiere decir que dejarás tu carrera-sentenció

-No digas idioteces- hablo-No dejaré nada de lo que tengo. Mejor apúrate en cambiarte y vayan a la pista.

La muchacha salió frustrada con su bolso y divisó a Lio, quien la observaba mientras conversaba con un par de bailarines, sintió otra mirada sobre ella y miro de reojo al Uchiha quien mantenía sus carbones fijos en la situación.

La muchacha se acercó a Lio, mientras le saludaba- No sabía que traías compañía, Sakura- hablo sínicamente.

Ella sonrió- Tengo entrenamiento luego del ensayo, Lio- aclaro- como la mayoría sabe-dijo rodando los ojos- Mi equipo ha vuelto, debo reintegrarme a ciertas actividades.

-Hn.

-Basta ya de chácharas- exclamó una voz profunda y calida.

Sakura se giró sobre sí misma y vio a su manager entrando con una sonrisa- ¡Kenta!- saludo acercándose a él.

-Saku ¿Cómo has estado?-cuestionó- Tsunade ya me aclaró la situación con Kakashi-indicó mirando al peliplata, quien miraba celoso y sorprendido la situación, ella lo trataba casi como una figura paterna-Tengo muy buenas noticias para ti. Ella sonrió-Pero primero quiero verte sudando por tus sueños- indicó, mientras señalaba los asientos a un lado del "publico" presente.

La música empezó a sonar con playback, Sakura estaba en medio mientras sus bailarinas y bailarines tras de ella.

_No soy lo que crees, y si te dejas llevar  
No me hago responsable si tu corazón no puede recuperar  
Tú ere' el bien, yo soy el mal  
Y no suelo acostumbrar  
Nunca me enseñaron a amar_

Sakura bailaba y se movía cantando la canción y modulándola con sus labios. Su mirada firme y dura generaba un escalofrío en los presentes.

-Eh, ¿Esta canción la escribió Sakura-Chan?-pregunto Naruto en un susurro a Kakashi

-Sí-mascullo Lio mirándole- Es uno de los nuevos singles.

Sasuke le observo seriamente y Naruto solo asintió un poco perdido.

_No te enamores de mí  
No, no, no  
No te enamores de mí, no  
No, no, no  
Tu corazón puedo partir  
No, no, no  
No te enamores de mí, no  
No, no, no, no_

-¿Y quién se enamoraría de esa pelos de chicle?-pregunto celosa Karin observándole bailar.

-No seas celosa, escoba- respondió Suigetsu juguetón- La pregunta es ¿Quién no se enamoraría de ella? Es cosa de mirar a Sasuke como le mira- añadió apuntándole disimuladamente.

Karin le observo. Algo dentro de ella se removió.

_Yo soy de esa' que toca el fin de semana no fallan en salir (En salir)  
La que te pichea si te acercas a mí  
Dime, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo estaré pa' ti? (Pa' ti)  
Dime si son mis cadera' que te ilusionan  
Porque yo sé que no perdonan  
Salvaje como amazona  
No existe quien me doma (Me doma)_

Lift iban y venían con Sakura como protagonista, mientras ella sonreía. Recordaba cuando se había sentado a escribir este tema, recordando a cada pobre muchachito que se acercaba a ella, recordando a cada estúpido que juraba que esta nueva Sakura estaría para alguien como ellos, muchachos débiles y molestos.

_No te enamores de mí  
No, no, no  
No te enamores de mí, no  
No, no, no  
Tu corazón puedo partir  
No, no, no  
No te enamores de mí, no  
No, no, no, oh_

_Mi cuerpo es un arte  
Nadie lo toca, soy como la Mona Lisa  
Yo le permito, se muere por tocar de prisa  
Sólo gana quien mi piel eriza  
No te enamore', en guerra no muere gente si se avisa  
Hago que pequen con mi cadera y sonrisa  
Sin querer le hago que gaste los fondos de la Visa_

Sakura sonrió maliciosa con su última frase. Lio sonrió. En su pantalón algo comenzaba a palpar, la Haruno encendía cada parte de él, verla bailar como gata en celo, como una fierecilla lo ponía a mil.

_La-La-La que puede, puede, y yo puedo  
Baby, si me entrego, aprovéchalo  
Todo es discreto, no creo en tercero'  
En este caso no eres tú, soy yo_

-Sí que tiene ritmo esta canción- hablo Sai tarareando. Naruto le observo- No puedes negarlo Naruto, la canción es pegajosa y poderosa. La fea habla de una mujer empoderada, básicamente.

-Tsk, Sai-mascullo Naruto molesto al ver a su pequeña hermana con tanta sensualidad en el cuerpo.

-¿Estas celoso Naruto?-Cuestiono el pelinegro- ¿Acaso te pone celoso saber que otros miran a Sakura como una mujer guapa y sensual? Lo noto en tu mirada- indico. Sasuke quien escuchaba atento lanzó una mirada al Uzumaki.

-¿Q-que dices Sai-Baka?-pregunto un poco nervioso, mirando al Uchiha de vuelta- Sakura es mi hermana, lo sabes.

El ojiazul bajo la mirada con su ceño levemente fruncido. Y es que algo muy dentro de él estaba en constante crisis, sabía perfectamente los sentimientos de la ojijade, aunque ahora los negase, aunque ahora las cosas eran un poco diferentes. Además, a pesar de la indiferencia que tanto se empeñaba en demostrar su amigo, él reconocía perfectamente en sus carbones algo más profundo.

_No te enamores de mí  
No, no, no  
No te enamores de mí, no  
No, no, no  
Tu corazón puedo partir  
No, no, no  
No te enamores de mí, no  
No, no, no, oh_

_[No te enamores-Paloma Mami]_

Simplemente ese sentimiento de amor que tenía-tuvo-por la Haruno era algo que sabía perfectamente que debía dejar enterrado bajo siete llaves, además, estaba Hinata, algo de ella lo cautivaba. Naruto miró a la ojijade, tal vez ella siempre sería parte de sus sentimientos más escondidos, pero sabía perfectamente que Sakura era el destino de Sasuke.

Tras el final de la canción todos aplaudieron- Bien-hablo Sakura- Dejémoslo hasta aquí por hoy, ensayen con Lio.

-Si Sakura- respondieron los chicos y chicas.

-Iré al tocador para que vayamos a entrenar, Kakashi- hablo la Haruno con mala cara.

Kakashi asintió, mientras Kenta se acercó a él- Kakashi- hablo- Tsunade hablo conmigo sobre Sakura, me ha parecido una gran idea.

-Es mi deber. Soy su Sensei, Sakura apenas tiene 16 años- indicó.

-Lo sé, hubiese querido poder hacerlo, pero viajo constantemente por otros negocios- hablo Kenta tranquilamente-Si no fuese por mi mujer, mis hijos andarían de arriba abajo conmigo. Solo te pido que cualquier cosa hables conmigo, Sakura es un poco difícil en cuanto a su carrera, obsesiva, diría yo-hablo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Ey! He escuchado eso Kenta- hablo Sakura acercándose a él, mientras le abrazaba- No te preocupes por nada. Kakashi y yo ya hablamos. Me comportaré, lo prometo- indico con una sonrisa angelical.

Kenta rió, mientras Kakashi se sentía fuera de lugar al ver el cariño que ambos se tenían- Yo que tú temería con esa sonrisa, Kakashi- hablo el hombre, mientras despeinaba a la Haruno.

.

.

.

.

El chofer llevó a todos al campo de entrenamiento. Al entrar al lugar Sakura sintió como los recuerdos llegaban uno a uno. El primer entrenamiento con Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi, las voces de cada uno se aferraban a su cabeza y retumbaban en ella.

_¡Naruto!_

_¡Teme!_

_¡Dobe!_

_Sasuke-Kun _

Mientras el resto caminaba ella paró en seco. Suigetsu, quien caminaba a un lado de Naruto y Sasuke hablo- Así que aquí entrenaban, eh, Sasuke- hablo mirando su entorno.

-Hn-mascullo simplemente el pelinegro.

-Aquí le patee un par de veces el culo al Teme, Suigetsu- hablo el pelirrubio sonriente, haciendo enfadar al Uchiha.

-Ya quisieras Dobe-siseo el ojinegro.

Sakura, quien los miraba caminar como si nada se sintió perdida y abrumada. ¿Por qué era tan fácil para ellos hacer como si nada? Se preguntaba, realmente envidiaba la forma en que ambos podían continuar tan fácilmente. Sin hacer ruido desapareció en una nube de humo y pétalos.

-¡Sakura-Chan!-gritó Naruto creyendo que venía tras ellos. Al observar hacia atrás se dio cuenta que no estaba.

-No está- hablo Karin- ha huido como una cobarde.

Sai frunció su ceño, tal como Naruto- Karin- amenazó Sasuke mirándole amenazadoramente.

-Sakura-Chan no es ninguna cobarde- mascullo Naruto- No entiendo tu envidia Karin. Sakura no te ha hecho nada-hablo malhumorado Naruto adelantando al grupo.

Kakashi quien se había mantenido en silencio hablo- Bueno, pasando por alto el comentario-observo a la pelirroja- Entrenaremos igual, ya hablaré con Sakura.

Todos asintieron. El ojinegro tomo fuertemente del brazo a la ojimarrón y le miró-Compórtate, Karin- siseo- No quiero problemas innecesarios. Recuerda el porqué de estar aquí.

La muchacha bajo la mirada, mientras asentía molesta.

.

.

.

.

Sakura se miró en el espejo de su habitación y suspiro, mientras tomaba unas toallas y se metía a la ducha. Daba lo mismo todo. Esta noche sería suya, totalmente suya.

Tras salir del baño y vestirse se observó. Andaba con una falda negra de cuero hasta el muslo. Una polera apretada al cuerpo y transparente en tono rojizo, una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos tacones a juego. Su maquillaje era fuerte y oscuro, sus labios rojos, ojos delineados y maquillados.

-En este caso, no eres tú, soy yo-susurro mirándose con una sonrisa.

_**Continuará….**_

* * *

_Chan~_

_Bueno Sakura aún tiene sus sentimientos por ahí, quizás es un poco reacia con ciertas personas, pero otras, como Kenta han logrado entrar, aunque sea un poco en ella. _

_¿Qué opinan? _

_Espero sus comentarios *-*_

_Saludos. Mila_


	9. La caperucita también puede ser un lobo

_Hola :D he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Agradezco a quienes leen & se pasan por esta historia dándole una oportunidad. _

_Contarles que este capítulo contiene una escena de sexo, y por los temas que se han tocado y se seguirán hablando decidí cambiar la edad para el Fanfics. Cada uno es libre de leer lo que desea, pero **advierto **(Cosa que debí haber hecho antes) que el **contenido de la historia, de la trama toca temas como la violación, drogas, bulimia, sobredosis, anorexia, sexo.** Perdón si no lo advertí antes o no configuré bien la historia. Ahora lo hago. Y en cada capítulo se los recordaré. _

_Espero que quienes lean disfruten su lectura :)_

_._

_._

**_Sara:_**_ Hola linda, gracias por tu apoyo. Gracias por seguir la historia, espero disfrutes el capítulo de hoy. Espero no haber demorado tanto. Disfruta la lectura, estaré atenta a tus comentarios :3_

* * *

**.**

**.**

"**La caperucita también puede ser un lobo"**

Sakura tomo su bolso y salió del departamento. Mensajeo a su chofer para que la esperase abajo y se encamino al estacionamiento. Existían varios lugares para pasarlo bien, lugares exclusivos para personas como ella, uno de sus lugares preferidos era el "Lux".

Cuando llego observo como había un montón de personas, tras sonreír se dirigió hacia la zona V.I.P., sabía perfectamente que podría encontrar un poco de diversión allí. Lo que no sabía era que observaría una escena que de alguna manera dolería, frente sus ojos estaba Lio, pero no estaba solo, estaba con una rubia de curvas exorbitadas encima de él comiéndole la boca.

Sus jades estaban totalmente abiertos, no sabía qué clase de sentimiento se apoderaba de ella, dolor, amargura, angustia… ¿Qué? No lo sabía. Sus cejas se fruncieron y la furia se apodero de sí misma.

-Sakura-escucho tras ella, mientras una mano se apoyaba en su hombro. Al mirar atrás observo a uno de sus bailarines, Brandon- ¿Todo está bien?-cuestionó.

Ella le miro de arriba abajo, por primera vez se fijaba en lo fornido del cuerpo del bailarín, en lo guapo que era con unos ojos color miel y cabello castaño oscuro. Su mirada esmeralda se transformó en una llena de deseo y fuego.

-Por supuesto, Brandon-susurro relamiendo sus labios, produciendo un leve palpitar en la parte eréctil del muchacho, quien notó lo candente que estaba Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi y el resto llegaron al departamento tras un sudoroso entrenamiento. El pelirrubio se encamino a la cocina, mientras Karin se dirigía a la ducha y Kakashi a la ducha- ¡Sakura ya llegamos!-gritó.

-Kakashi- hablo Sai con los ojos en blancos. Todos sabían que la pelirrosa no se encontraba ahí. No se sentía su chakra.

-Solo quería intentarlo- dijo tranquilamente- ¿Dónde se habrá metido?-cuestiono en un susurro.

-En el Lux- hablo Suigetsu entrometiéndose. Inclusive Sasuke le miro inquisidora mente- ¿Qué? Escuche en la Universidad que es un lugar connotado, muchas estrellas van ahí cuando vienen aquí.

Karin suspiro- Quién diría que sirves de algo, pez- susurro burlesca, haciendo que el peliceleste sonriera mostrando sus dientes.

-Más que tú, obviamente.

Kakashi les miró hastiado, al igual que el Uchiha, quien severamente los cortó- Bueno, entonces si es como dijo Suigetsu, nos ducharemos e iremos por ella- declaró.

Naruto le observo inseguro, no estaba completamente seguro si eso era lo correcto, parte de él sentía miedo de ver a Sakura, a su hermana, a la chica que lo cautivo de niño en situaciones que, tal vez, él no sabría manejar. Entonces le observo, miro al Uchiha, quien le miraba seriamente, quizás él no sabría qué hacer, pero estaba seguro que Sasuke sí.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tomo la mano de Brandon-¿Bailamos?-susurro en el oído del muchacho. Este asintió gustoso. Ella se acercó a él, peligrosamente, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la música, él tomo su cintura y la pego a él, sintiendo su aroma cerca de su cuerpo.

La excitación era notoria en ambos, se podía sentir a las hormonas haciendo fiesta en sus cuerpos. Brandon tenía 18 años, había estado con muchas mujeres, hermosas y mayores, pero Sakura siempre había llamado su atención. Su cuerpo, sus ojos, sus expresiones, su carácter, a pesar de su corta edad, lograban cautivar a cualquiera, y él no era la excepción.

Al ritmo de la música Sakura se acercó al muchacho, despacio, seduciéndolo, así mismo él a ella, explorando con sus manos su cintura, su cadera. Su rostro se acercó a su cuello blanquecino, aspirando su aroma y dando pequeños besos en su cuello, haciendo que ella suspirara y realizara pequeños gemidos, mientras se aferraba a la espalda del muchacho.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi miro a Ino, quien bajaba la cabeza-Entiendo-hablo. El hombre le había explicado la situación-Supongo que está en el "Lux"-susurro mordiendo sus labios- Es uno de los Pub's favoritos de Sakura.

Naruto le observo-¿Nos puedes llevar, Ino?-consultó el pelirrubio.

Ino suspiro- No sé si sea una buena idea controlar de este modo a la frentona, Kakashi-Sensei- dijo ella preocupada. Conocía el carácter de la pelirrosa, y ciertamente esto no le agradaría nada.

-Nadie te pregunto, Yamanaka-indico el Uchiha serio, haciendo que ella frunciera su ceño.

Sai le observo- No seas así con ella, imbécil- mascullo. Kakashi suspiro.

-No empiecen- hablo calmadamente- Ino, por favor. Sakura sabe que tiene reglas que cumplir, esta es una de ellas.

La pelirrubia suspiro resignada- Bien. Denme unos minutos- hablo- Debo cambiarme de ropa, ustedes también deberían. El "Lux" no es un lugar cualquiera y así, aunque vayan con el ser más famoso no les dejaran entrar.

.

.

.

.

Karin se observó en el espejo, aquel Look le sentaba bien. A pesar de estar molesta por tanta atención a aquella muchacha de ojos jade, parte de ella agradecía la situación. Tenía la leve oportunidad de aprovechar esta nueva vida, aunque fuese un instante.

La pelirroja estaba vestida con unas calzas de cuero negras, en conjunto con una polera roja apegada a su cuerpo y una camisa a cuadrille. Sus zapatos eran unos bototos de cuero negro, juego con sus accesorios y look.

Naruto suspiro, nada mal, nada mal, pensó al mirar su nuevo y renovado look. Pitillos desgastados de tonalidad celeste, en conjunto con una camisa blanca, accesorios, unas zapatillas y una chaqueta de mezclilla. Que rareza mirarse así… ¿Un Hokague podría vestirse así? Se preguntó, pues al recordar a la vieja, ella aún vestía con su típico look… ¿realmente las cosas podrían ser igual que antes?

Suigetsu sonrió-Eres guapo, bebé- dijo guiñándose el ojo a su propio reflejo. Un polerón lila oscuro, unos jeans oscuros rasgados, unas zapatillas y un gorro dándole un toque más relajado.

Juugo, en cambio, vestía unos pantalones de tonalidades beich, en conjunto con una camisa celeste, una chaqueta de cuero café y unos zapatos a juego.

Sai vestía unos jeans apitillados y rasgados de tono rojo, un polerón negro y unos bototos, un estilo rebelde y jugado, acorde con el look que Ino había creado para él.

Kakashi, quien había decido colocarse una simple camisa, unos jeans y zapatos normales, pues no necesitaba resaltar en aquel lugar. Él iba por Sakura y daba igual lo que Ino, las personas, el lugar dijeran de su look y/o actitud.

Y por último, Sasuke se observó al espejo fastidiado-Molestia-masculló. Todo por ella. Por ella y sus malditos cambios, por ella y su maldita preocupación ilógica. Suspiro mirando su atuendo, unos pitillos negros, en conjunto con una polera del mismo color, una chaqueta de cuero y unos bototos, un atuendo rockero y sexy.

Tras salir cada uno de su habitación se miraron- Wow, Teme- señalo Naruto- No sabía tu potencial de moda- hablo riendo. El Uchiha le miro serio

-Cállate, Usurantonkachi – Escupió mirándole mal.

-Naruto tiene razón- hablo Suigetsu mirándole- Pero no pueden negar que dentro de todos, mi look es el mejor, bebes- canturreo.

Sasuke enarco una ceja ¿bebes? Karin le miró como si estuviese loco, Sai sonrió y Naruto exploto en risas- ¿De dónde sacaste eso, pececito?-pregunto aun divertido.

-¿El qué?-cuestiono el ojilila.

-Bebes- respondió Kakashi mirándole.

-Oh, eso, así se hablan en la Universidad- señalo- Oh vamos, ¿Qué nadie se ha dado cuenta?-pregunto mirando las caras de los presentes.

Kakashi negó-Vamos por Ino, mejor-hablo. Todos asintieron dejando al peliceleste solo.

El ojilila negó divertido-Aburridos-respondió simplemente, mientras se encaminaba tras ellos.

.

.

.

.

Cuando se acercaban al lugar en una camioneta, Ino les indicó el lugar, era un edificio grande lleno de luces y personas afuera haciendo una gran fila para entrar-Les dije que era un lugar popular-murmuro Suigetsu.

Kakashi observó su entorno-¿Todos vienen aquí, Ino?-cuestionó.

La ojiazul asintió-La mayoría de los turistas saben de este lugar-hablo-El dueño tiene otro Lux en Las Vegas-Todos le observaron dudosos- Es un lugar del otro lado. Aquí muchos shinnobis vienen también, y los artistas, cuando realizan shows también vienen en sus tiempos o noches libres.

Naruto miraba por la ventana sorprendido de la cantidad de personas, estilos y su entorno, por la Nueva Konoha-¿Ustedes también vienen aquí?-cuestiono.

-Si te refieres a nosotros, los "Novatos", a veces nos juntamos-indicó-Como Sakura es artista y yo modelo, tenemos acceso a la zona V.I.P., así que tenemos acceso exclusivo. Por lo general menores de 18 no pueden pasar -hablo sonriente-James-dijo a su chofer- Estaciónate donde mismo, te mandare un mensaje, mientras estás libre-sonrió.

El hombre asintió sonriente-Gracias, señorita Yamanaka- hablo- ¿Le aviso a su manager?-consultó. Ella asintió.

Cuando bajaron del automóvil, Naruto observo hacia arriba. El edificio era alto, uno de los más altos de Konoha-Espero encontrar a Sakura-Chan aquí-susurro mirando de reojo a Sasuke, Kakashi y Sai.

.

.

.

.

Cuando entraron al lugar habían distintos sectores, mesas, sillones, pista de baile, bar. La cantidad de personas era impresionante. Sasuke observo a su equipo- Quédense aquí, nosotros iremos por Sakura-hablo.

Taka asintió. Karin suspiro-Mejor date por vencida, Karin- hablo en un canturreo-burlesco Suigetsu- Aprovecha la vida-dijo mirando su alrededor y guiñándole el ojo, mientras salía corriendo a la pista de baile.

Juugo suspiro divertido-Estaré por allí, sentado, tal vez deberías ir con él- señalo.

Todos tenían una pulsera exclusiva entregada por los guardias del lugar. Todo gracias a Ino. Mientras ellos se quedaban por allí, Kakashi y el resto iban en busca de la ojijade. Ino, Kakashi y Sai iban juntos en busca de la muchacha, mientras Naruto y Sasuke buscaban por otros sectores.

-Hay mucha gente en este lugar, Dattebayo- mascullo Naruto pasando entre muchas personas- No creo que sea muy difícil encontrar a Sakura-Chan ¿Cuántas pelirrosas pueden existir?

Sasuke solo le observo. A simple vista no podía encontrar a la molestia de Sakura, ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Aun buscando su chakra no lograba divisarla cerca-Mejor nos dividimos-siseo- Así como vamos no la encontraremos nunca.

-Tienes razón, Teme- hablo asintiendo- Nos juntamos abajo en unos minutos.

-Aa

Sasuke camino por el lugar buscando con la mirada a la muchacha, ya hastiado, hasta que logro sentir el chakra de la muchacha, pero no estaba sola. Su mirada se volvió peligrosa, su cuerpo se tensó, agradecía a Kami que Naruto no estuviese con él. Rápidamente se encamino al lugar. Sakura estaba en uno de los baños.

Abrió la puerta del baño, extrañamente no había nadie, camino unos pasos y sintió el ruido de la muchacha gimiendo- Ah, Brandon-murmuraba la pelirrosa entre el deseo y excitación.

El pelinegro se detuvo, sintió su cuerpo colocarse totalmente rígido, frío, un escalofrío recorrió su piel, sus ojos se pusieron de ese rojo carmesí tan peligroso, una punzada en su corazón le asusto… ¿Acaso? No podía ser cierto.

-Ah, mierda Sakura-mascullaba una voz ronca.

-Más fuerte-chilló ella.

Sasuke sintió su estómago revolverse, de todo lo que pudo haber sucedido tenía que ser precisamente esto. Tras una respiración profunda el muchacho se acercó al cubículo, tratando de omitir los gemidos de ambos, abrió la puerta de golpe, encontrándose a la muchacha encima del W.C. en cuatro, con la falda levantada, mientras el muchacho la tenía por detrás.

Sakura abrió los ojos, estaba tan sumida en el deseo que no logro sentir nada, al divisar atrás lo vio. Era Sasuke, su corazón se agito.

-Sakura-siseo. La voz del ojinegro era ronca, aterciopelada y extremadamente peligrosa, amenazante. Tenía una mezcla de emociones en su interior, era una escena un tanto excitante, pero tan solo al ver sus jades su rabia aumentaba.

Brandon no dijo nada. Estaba sorprendido y un tanto molesto, estaba por irse, estaba por explotar y aquel pelinegro había interrumpido. Sasuke gruño y se dio vuelta, definitivamente no deseaba ver una polla que no fuese la de él.

Sakura se separó de golpe, haciendo gruñir al peli marrón quien la vio con dudas- Vístete-murmuro bajando su falda y subiendo sus bragas. Él saco el condón de su polla, botándolo al inodoro, subiendo su bóxer y cerrando su pantalón.

Al salir del cubículo Sasuke los observa, Sakura estaba roja, con los labios hinchados. No lograba asimilar la situación. No lograba entender la situación. Observo a Brandon y maldijo internamente, mientras lo tomaba de la polera y golpeaba fuertemente su rostro.

-¡Sasuke!-gritó la muchacha impactada por la reacción del peliazabache.

-Nos vamos- gruño tomándola de la muñeca fuertemente.

Sasuke tironeaba de la muchacha de la muñeca- ¡Sasuke suéltame!- gritoneo. Algunos les miraban, pero nadie se metía. Una regla clara del lugar era la libertad de cada uno.

-Hn, tienes suerte que no fuese Naruto quien te encontrara- escupió aun caminando, llegando al lugar donde estaban todos.

-¡Teme la encontraste!- chillo el ojiazul sonriente.

Kakashi observo la escena, al igual que el resto de los muchachos- Sakura-hablo el peliplateado mirándole. Sakura suspiro cansada, mientras miraba a la pelirrubia acusadoramente.

-¿Sucedió algo?-cuestiono Sai mirando los ojos del muchacho. Podía notar la furia contenida.

-¿Le has hecho algo a Sakura, Uchiha?-pregunto Ino amenazante. Sasuke frunció aún más su ceño ¿él hacerle algo? Por favor, deberían haberla visto ahí, gimiendo el nombre de un maldito hijo de puta.

-No sucedió nada- siseo Sakura mirándoles- Es solo que Sasuke se ha dado cuenta que la caperucita también puede ser un lobo.

Todos miraron extrañados a ambos. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

_**¿Y entonces Sasuke?**_

_**¿Te das cuenta? **_

_**La victima también puede ser victimaria. **_

_**¿Qué secretos más descubrirás?**_

* * *

_Chan~_

_¿Que sucederá ahora? _

_¿Que les pareció?_

_Nos estamos leyendo. _

_Mila~_


End file.
